


Save My Heart (For You)

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Band Fic, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Interviews, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Movie Reference, One Shot, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, POV Male Character, Promises, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Star Trek References, Swearing, Texting, Unrequited Crush, don't let the size scare you :p, maybe a bit ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The up and coming band 'The Starkillers' comes to California, and one brunette in particular is more than excited to attend the concert. </p><p>—</p><p>He chokes when he lays proper eyes on her and her brows furrow as she hesitantly offers him a pat on the back: "Are you alright?" Comes that soft voice as he leans forward on his knees to regain his breath.</p><p>"Um, yeah. Definitely alright. I think. More than alright?" What a way with words, he muses, as he rights himself to smile at her. "Are you alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this a few hours ago and now I'm officially done. What a rollercoaster. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song in the story, it belongs to Jason Reeves, I used it creatively..
> 
> Do people even do disclaimers anymore? Whatever. :p (Mistakes are my own, I'll edit it again tomorrow to catch any mistakes I didn't catch when I proofread.) x

Growing up in a small town in the virtual middle of nowhere would have probably meant he would have had a mediocre life; gone to community college, gotten a job that he hadn't majored in, and sustained life through a diet of ramen and whatever a small sum of cash would have bought him throughout a month.

Not that he has to concern himself over such things now, considering he had broken the common misconception that people from his hometown were bound to be nobodies. It had all started when he moved out of the small city—if one could call it such—and attended college in an entirely different state altogether. Of course he had, had to deal with his parents pleads for him to remain home so they could keep an eye out on him.

But now they didn't have to worry and eventually they had moved out of the small shack of a place that called a home. Because now they were in a house that had four bedrooms instead of just two, more bathrooms than they had people, and two kitchens—one situated on the top floor, and the other on the first. Granted it was easy to figure out where Finn Storm had gone in his life, more specifically who he had met.

The Starkillers.

He had grown up singing along to the songs he had heard growing up, even winning a few talent shows with the vocal cords of his, but he had never thought that something such as a favorite past time would have ended him up on a billboard in California for those around to see; not to mention in other major cities, advertising for the next round of the tour.

Finn lounges on one of the couches in the dressing room backstage at their current arena; it was in Los Angeles, and he was more than excited, though it was hard to tell by the way he nervously murmured the lyrics to the set list he would have to sing. Because he had stage fright, despite his occupation, and his fellow band mates tended to tease him mercilessly about it.

He hears a knock at his dressing room door and sighs as he tosses the lyrics sheet across the plush couch, groaning when he sees just who it is: "Oh my G— I could do without the teasing, Poe. I'm nervous enough as is and I'm about to borderline freak out and— No, no don't give me that look. Poe, I swear—"

"Honestly, Finn, shut up. I wasn't gonna say a thing, actually." Though the smug smirk tugging on his lips states otherwise: "Was just gonna say that you should spend more time getting dressed than having a mental break down before the big show. We've done this set for the past month, you're not gonna magically forget in twenty minutes. And, if you do, just wing it. Hell — tell the crowd to sing along, that shit gets 'em going." 

Poe Dameron. He was the lead guitarist of the group. When he had inevitably left to go to college, he had encountered the latino in one of his classes and since then, they had been best friends. Neither knew of the other's skill until one particular night while they were in Poe's dorm room, the raven-haired boy absently reaching for his guitar that had been laid out across his bed inside of a crimson case, the top of revealing the beautiful instrument.

Needless to say the strumming and sound he produced could probably cure any ailment on the planet. 

-

_Music played in the background from the speaker set up on one of Poe's dressers, clothes strewn across the floor and dresser-top. Finn had been at the kitchenette heating up some leftover spaghetti Poe had, had sitting within the refrigerator when he heard the sounds emanating from a few feet away. He glances over his shoulder at the man, brows raising near his hairline, as the man nods his head to the beat and strums along to the song playing on the radio._

_"Dude, wow. I didn't know you could play, you sound like one of those badass rock stars." He temporarily forgets the food in the microwave, barely noticing the way it dings to alert him it's done._

_Poe shrugs a halfhearted shoulder as he continues to strum, almost as if it were second nature to him: "Been doin' this since I was kid." Hums the man as he plops upon the couch, legs splayed apart, looking almost sinful as his bare chest flexes with each strum._

_"That's absolutely amazing! Why aren't you in band or something? You could definitely do it if you tried, not that you have to try, because you're awesome." Rambles the teen as he absently reaches inside the microwave, the paper plate barely containing any heat. He reaches for a fork and sits on the bean bag chair closer to the tv, gazing up at the latino with a broad grin._

_"Yeah, yeah. Band'll cramp my style and I don't got the patience to play some stupid anthem. Plus if I ain't using this baby, I don't wanna play at all." Poe grins broadly as he stops his playing to glide his fingers along the smooth surface of the guitar, stroking it affectionately. "Nobody puts Beebee Eight in a corner."_

_Finn almost chokes on a meat ball as he chuckles, throwing his head back and snickering his amusement. "You didn't really name your guitar, did you? That's so weird, man. I've heard of people naming their cars, my mom did that too — I'll never forget riding in old Betsy, but a guitar?"_

_"Hey? Finn?" Finn glances up once more with spaghetti hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Go fuck yourself. Twice." Murmurs the latino as he offers the latter the finger before returning to his guitar, plucking the strings to another song that begins to play on the radio._

_Eventually his plate of spaghetti is empty and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, humming along to the familiar music playing in the background. He almost completely drowns out the sound of Poe as he nods his head to the beat, his lips parting on their own accord and his voice naturally flowing with the music as he sings. He barely registers the stuttered plucking from the couch as he continues to sing, rising up from the bean bag chair to deposit his plate in the trash bin._

_What he doesn't notice is the devious smirk that plasters across Poe's lips as he stares after him._

-

Finn returns from his reverie after a few snaps in front of his countenance gains his attention: "Wha? Hm? Yeah, yeah. Totally, I was listening."

A single brow quirks in response as Poe stares down at him, running a hand through his neatly styled hair. "What did I just say then, buddy?"

Plump lips purse into a line as he ponders the thought before shrugging a halfhearted shoulder in response. "I forgot?" Nervous laughter bubbles from his lips and the man exits the room, pausing in the doorway to wink at him.

"Put some clothes on, hot shot. We go out in," Poe glances down at the phone within his hand and slips it back into his pocket once he's satisfied with the time. "In exactly fifteen minutes. No more freakin' out, alright? You got this. You're the man, Finn."

"I'm the man." Finn repeats simply to himself though it's more of a mantra within his head.

That doesn't stop him from eventually reaching for the lyrics again to read them over, his nerves situating within his throat and settling down within his stomach. Jitters before a big show was to be expected and he never understood how the others in the group never experienced them. Forgetting the lyrics was probably one of the most embarrassing things to do, especially when you're singing live with thousands of eyes peering at you in silent expectation.

Dark hues glance over the lyrics once more, murmuring them to himself, as he attempts to still the emotions running rampant throughout his system. He could do this, yeah, he could. He just needed to occupy the next few minutes doing something that would ease the tension from stiffening his joints. He heaves a groan and grabs at his phone that rests upon one of the nearby tables, deciding that social media might just help him out. An amused snort emits from the singer as he glances down at a text message scrawled across the screen from the band's drummer and background vocalist. 

**[ text: ]** Did you assholes take my eyeliner again ?

 **[ text: ]** I swear to god. 

Ben, otherwise known by his stage name—Kylo Ren—, was probably the most eccentric out of the trio. He took the role of being a rock star more seriously than the rest of them; dyed his brunet locks an inky black, rocked the guy-liner like no other, and tended to leave part of his eye covered with a few locks of hair for effect. Not to mention he stood out by being the only one with snake bites — they weren't real, however, for his mother would have surely killed him if it were so.

 **[ text: ]** jfc ky, wasnt me this time.. txt poe? 

**[ text: ]** I hate you both.

Definitely the drama queen of the group he was, not that it bothered Finn that much. Though if he were being honest, he was only nice to Ben because of the thorough convincing he had, had from Poe. According to Poe, every band needed a decent drummer, and Ben was more than decent. At least on a good day when he wasn't going back and forth between Phasma and Hux; two of his exes he was still very well involved with. Thankfully he was single seeing as no one in particular captured his attention.

Only five minutes to go, he notes, from the time on his cell phone as he proceeds to venture to Twitter. There are so many tweets he's mentioned in and has a variety of direct messages in his inbox, he generally follows anyone who follows him. He smiles fondly at the words of encouragement before venturing toward Poe's Twitter, seeing a tweet that had been posted about five minutes ago.

' _Hope to see all of you sexy fuckers out in the audience tonight! -Dameron ;) x_ '

Such a flirt.

Finally he decides to get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, which weren't really comfortable at all but his manager had mentioned something about it being tight in 'all the right places,' so whatever. He tugs on a pair of converse sneakers and then slips into a loose, band tee. Not exactly his attire outside of shows but his team figured that if he was gonna be a rock star, he would have to look the part

A knock at the door alerts him that it's time to head out to the stage. He reaches for the bassist guitar standing next to the door of his dressing room, slinging the strap over his shoulder, before he makes his leave. Poe bumps shoulder with him as he stands behind the crimson curtain, hearing hushed murmurs out within the crowd. It wouldn't help his nerves seeing so many faces but maybe it bring some type of comfort knowing that they were all out there for him — for them.

Dark eyes take a peek behind the curtain and his eyes widen considerably at the sight. The arena mostly consisted of women, which was to be expected, but he had spotted a few males scattered throughout the audience as well. Fingers clench and un-clenched as he flexes them before allowing them to rest upon the guitar slung around his chest. Almost as if he routines he bounces upon the balls of his feet, as if shaking the nerves away, before the announcer begins to speak.

"Oh, do we have a treat for you guys today. Show some love for The Starkillers! Make some noise!"

That was their cue. Finn casually strolls out from behind the curtain with Poe in tow behind him, the latino smirking as he stares out at the crowd. Ben approaches from the other curtain on the opposing side and looks rather smug as he takes a seat behind his drum set. His spiny, pale fingers raise up his drumsticks and the crowd screams and gushes even louder as he twirls them about.

Finn finds his microphone on center stage and grips it within his hand as he addresses the crowd: "You guys are loud tonight, I'm loving it!" Another few shrieks emit from the crowd and he leans away from the mic to chuckle. "I hope you guys enjoy the show and, well — I hope you guys know how much you mean to us, and that we wouldn't be here without your love and support. And just, wow. I can't believe I'm here right now."

He hears Kylo chuckle into the mic positioned somewhere behind him and he flushes faintly as he glances toward Poe as if silently pleading for help. Charisma practically radiates of the latino as he takes his turn to address the crowd and the sound is nearly through the roof for the self-proclaimed fan favorite.

"Holy shit, look at all those beautiful faces out there. Hope you guys are ready for what we're about to give you. Let's not all orgasm as once," He states teasingly as he points at one particular girl practically thrusting her fan sign towards him on the front row. She points at herself and begins to vigorously fan herself when he nods. "Settle down, you guys. You, too, Ky — way too enthusiastic back there." He glances back at Ben to find him glaring in his general vicinity, offering him the finger. "Wanna give some words, Kylo, or are we just gonna sulk all day?"

"I sincerely apologize for you all having to deal with Poe and his constant talking. But at least you don't know him personally and don't have to deal with it for the majority of your life." Comes the deep, husky voice of Ben as he rolls his eyes at Poe.

"Err — Alright then. Let's get this party started!" Poe mentally face-palms at Finn's words but doesn't speak on it as he gets into position.

When the music begins to play it resonates within the dark skinned male that this was happening again. That this was his life now, playing sold out shows at the most beautiful venues, and having to deal with the hassle that most call fame. He doesn't let the thought morph into something more, however, as the drums sound and his fingers instinctively strum at his guitar which nearly mirrors Poe's strumming.

When he opens his mouth to sing everything around him practically blacks out. All it is now is him and his music, allowing muscle mirror to guide his fingers upon the strings. He steps away from the microphone positioned in front of him in favor of singing into the mic connected to his ear, not nearly as energetic as Poe is as he falls to his knees with his legs open, head bowed with curls framing his face as he does so.

Perhaps even Kylo is more energetic than he is as he sings along, his deep voice an interesting contrast to his own. He can feel the thump of the drums that echoes within his chest, nearly identical to his severely palpitating heart. But he lets the electricity guide him as he loosens his tense muscles as they go into the next song, moving more comfortably around the stage now.

When he gazes out into the crowd once more he allows his gaze to land on one person in particular, a brunette with her hair tied back, hair pushed out of her eyes to reveal pools of emerald. Comparable to jade they are and he actually stumbles over the words of the song he was supposed to be singing because he's so distracted. Her head sways this way and that as she makes eye contact with him, not jumping around and acting manic like those around her.

Though she does flush when he stares too long and she eventually averts her gaze toward who-knows-what. What a way to embarrass himself as well as be the most obvious person in the history of existence. She was just too beautiful for words and literally stole his breath straight out of his lungs, as if he had been brutally punched in the stomach and was winded. Finn chances a glance back in her direction, finding her gaze locked on Poe instead, and notes the way her teeth gleam beneath the heated lights of the stage and how the colors dance over her nicely sun-kissed skin.

After they finish the third song they take a small break to get hydrate on-stage, taking the time out to casually talk to their fans. Dark fingers are trembling slightly, feeling the dull ache of callouses on his hands, as he screws the top of his water and drops it upon stage sending it rolling toward the crowd. He flushes and takes several, deep gulps before strolling toward the audience and pointing toward his cap.

It's a woman beside the brunette who picks it up and graciously offer it back to him, tugging slightly at his hand. "Thank you! Ahaha, yeah, it's nice to meet you too." He allows her to feel up along his heated arm before he apologizes and says he must return: "Nice meeting you," He breathes though he's looking at the brunette now, feeling like one of the creepiest people in the world.

"You're doing great," Comments the brunette when he straightens his stance, leaning forward to tug at the bottom of his hiked up skinny jeans. "No need to be nervous." Her tiny lips mouth and there it is again, the beaming grin of her teeth against the light.

Before he can respond, however, he's tugged on by Poe until he's where he's supposed to be again: "Ohoho, look what we have here. Think Finnley has a crush on one of the ladies out in the audience." 

Finn swipes the back of his hand across his perspired forehead as he frowns at the male. "Please don't call me that in public, man." As if this day could be anymore embarrassing.

Ben is heard snickering from his mic as he bounces his thigh up and down, "S'no worse than your mom dropping by with cookies calling you Finnley-Poo."

"Shut up, Ben." Finn murmurs and the crowd erupts into a burst of giggles as the music begins to start up once more.

As difficult as it is, he manages not to make eye contact with the smiley girl in the front row, and instead focuses on the music and attempting not to mess up again. He ventures toward the back of the stage to stand in front of Ben, strumming his guitar while Ben practically bashes his drumsticks upon the drums, both of them nodding their heads simultaneously. The paler man tosses his sticks into the air and catches them, banging on the drums once more, glancing up to smugly smirk at Finn as the latter ushers away to join Poe once more. His legs are hanging off the side of the stage as he winks and murmurs to one of the women in the audience.

Things wrap up shortly after that and the concert is officially over. Finn snatches up his almost empty bottle of water and finishes it off, tossing it into the recycling bin near his dressing room. Poe had seemingly disappeared after the ending of the show while Ben had murmured something about leaving to go meet his father—whom he had a rocky relationship with—who was supposed to be returning from the air force later that night. Apparently his mother wanted him to be there and he, begrudgingly, agreed to go meet up with his pilot of a father.

Finn had wished him the best as he disappeared within his dressing room. Hands are reaching for the towels presented to him upon one of the tables, dabbing anxiously at his perspired forehead, before tossing it halfheartedly onto the couch he had been laying on earlier that day. He pinches at the front of his shirt and shakes it out, the material clinging to the skin of his abdomen. He hears the familiar ding of his phone and makes an anxious grab for it.

 **[ text: ]** whre you at man ?

 **[ text: ]** got a special delivery for u ;)

Poe.

 **[ text: ]** gimme a min?

So much for leaving to go back to the hotel before the fans crowded the entrances. He pockets his phone in the tightness of his jeans and grabs another water bottle present as he makes his leave. Fingers eagerly unscrew the cap and he's chugging down more water to hydrate his drained form when he opens the door, nearly bumping into one familiar male and one distinguishable female.

He chokes when he lays proper eyes on her and her brows furrow as she hesitantly offers him a pat on the back: "Are you alright?" Comes that soft voice as he leans forward on his knees to regain his breath.

"Um, yeah. Definitely alright. I think. More than alright?" What a way with words, he muses, as he rights himself to smile at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not the one that was choking on my water," Points out the unknown girl with furrowed brows, though the corners of her lips twitch into a small smile.

Poe has an arm around her shoulders in seconds and he smirks at Finn. "This lovely little lady right here is Rey, and I figured why not bring a fan back for a little meet-n-greet, right? Rey, this is Finnley. Finnley, this is Rey." He winks playfully at Finn, who groans outwardly.

"For the record, no one ever calls me Finnley. I swear. Except my mom but that doesn't really count. Ugh." He groans once more at the expression that plasters across her countenance, notes the vague amusement in her hazel eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well.. Please, don't call me Finnley, I'll beg if I have to."

"Finn it is." Rey agrees with an affirmative nod of her head. "It's really nice to meet you, you're probably my favorite in the band."

Slender arms shoot up in the air on their own accord, "Yes!" Before he attempts to play it off with a yawn. "I mean — yeah? Me? Dunno why. But I'm glad, honored. Both? Definitely both."

Poe blinks at him in apprehension, as if questioning his stammering and choice of words. "I gotta go get some last minute things and talk to the manager. Finn, don't do anything I wouldn't do. And, Rey, lovely Rey. Try not to go breaking his little heart now, alright? Adios, amigos. I'm out." 

Of course Poe would bring him the possible girl of his dreams and then abandon him to awkward silence. Perhaps the older male would laugh at him later on that night when they were playing video games in his hotel suite. So much for friendship, thinks the male, as he scowls at the back of the latter's curly head. He must have felt the intensity of the glare because the bastard glances over his shoulder to wiggle his brows.

"Um, so. I — Thank you, for what you said out there. I needed to hear it." Finn decides to stammer out as he attempts to lean casually on the door frame of his still open dressing room door. He fails miserably, however, as he trips on the air and has to right himself with a cleared throat. Instead he crosses his arms over his chest, deciding that stance was more than appealing enough.

"It's no problem. I figure it must have been scary up there, surrounded by all those people. I don't know how you do it." Why was she so pretty?

"Pssh? Performing? It's pretty easy, actually. Once you get used to going deaf a few times and nearly dying from the dehydration and heat from the lights." He tries to play it off as though as if it was the easiest thing one could do.

"That doesn't sound very fun now, does it?" Teases the beautiful girl as she sinks her teeth into her lower lip.

"Not really, but it's worth it. And, for the record, it's hard. Really, really hard. I pretty much freak out in my dressing room until it's time to go on, honestly — Gah. Why did I say that? I'm sorry." There are the nerves again as he fiddles with the hem of his band tee.

But she giggles at his antics and stares up at him with an affectionate smile. "I was pretty terrified of meeting you, but now I realize that you're just a normal person. Really funny, too." Hums the young woman with a pretty flush tinting her tanned cheeks, awkwardly warming her bare upper arm with her palm.

"Are you — Are you cold?" He hesitantly asks upon noticing the way she's embracing herself and rubbing at her slightly pimpled skin. "Because I have a jacket, y'know, like — In my dressing room, not on me obviously. If you need it I could, maybe, let you borrow it?"

Her lips part to respond before it closes once more. He notices the lack of lip gloss or lipstick there, pondering just how natural her beauty truly was. How was it possible that her lips were so cherry red naturally? Why was he staring at her lips anyway? His gaze shifts when she nods her head, however, and he leads her into the slightly warmer air of his dressing room.

"Sorry again for trying, and failing, to be cool." Finn states apologetically as he reaches for his hoodie slung over the back of the couch, offering it to her with a warm smile. "I'm not Poe Dameron, that's for sure."

"Will you stop doing that, Finn?" Her voices is muffled slightly as she tugs on the hoodie that practically swallows her lithe frame up, though she fixes him with a pointed stare. "You're my favorite, and it's because you're not like Poe. You just seem really genuine and sweet, not at all cocky and as in your face as Poe."

Why was he feeling a peculiar warmth bubble within his chest at her words? His lips twitch with the hints of a smile before it plasters broadly across his countenance. "Thank you, Rey, and you — You're.. Well, you're beautiful." He blurts out, awkwardly scratching at the side of his head. "Really, really beautiful. Though I bet you hear that all the time." 

That pinkish hue of her cheeks turn rosy as she bows her head to stare at her beat up sneakers, wavering from foot to foot. "Not as often as you'd think." She glances up at him then and buries her hands within the pockets of his hoodie.

"You should, you should hear it all the time. Multiple time a day, actually." Might as well make best of the situation he found himself in. His phone rings in his pocket and he reluctantly withdraws it from his pocket, glancing at the caller ID and discovering its his manager. "I think I have to take this, not that I want to — I like talking to you, a lot. But this is sort of important, um." Before he can speak his thoughts to life she was offering him her phone with a broad grin.

"If you ever feel like talking again, I figured calling would be the best option." She offers with a shrug of her shoulders, hiding her smile behind her hands. "After all: how am I supposed to return your hoodie to you if I can't get a hold of you?"

"You're so right. Yeah, yeah. Hold on, lemme just —" He answers the droning phone and tucks it between his shoulder and his ear as he retrieves the latter's phone to enter his number in, offering her an equally as bright smile. "Oh, hey there! Yeah, no, I was caught up in my dressing room. No! No? What? I'm okay, I just had to go get something. I'll be there in a minute." 

Rey curiously looks on as he speaks into the receiver, gently handing her phone back to her. She places it within the pockets of the hoodie and patiently awaits for the call to be over and done with. Not that it bugged her or anything, it was just interrupting their conversation was all. Finn seems to understand what her body language is speaking and makes up an excuse for why he would be taking another five minutes to reach the limo.

"I am so, so sorry about that. Managers, y'know? So needy. But you'll call me, right? Or should I give you my number too, just in case?" Finn ponders aloud as he hands her his brand new iPhone, encouraging her to enter her contact details.

"Managers can be horrible," She playfully agrees as she swiftly types in her information and hands his phone back. "I have uni during the day but afterwards I should be free, yeah? Just text me whenever."

"Will do. Maybe when I get back to my hotel, we can chat a bit? We leave the city in a few days, after all, and I would really, really like to take you out on a date. If that's okay with you?" Hopeful, he is, that she would agree and not leaving him hanging.

But she doesn't respond at all to the question and instead grins at him mischievously. "We'll see?" She states before she begins to slowly back away from him towards where she had entered. 

"I'll call you, Rey." He promises and she's still beaming as she offers him a wave, pushing through the double doors to exist the venue. "Sorry I ever doubted you, Poe." He murmurs to himself before he receives another expected call from his manager.

-

Two days had gone past and he had sporadically gotten to talk to the beautiful brunette that had captured his attention those nights ago at their first concert in LA. She was generally busy throughout the day with school and at night, doing homework and going over notes at night. It makes him miss going to college and being a normal kid, though he supposes Stardom has it perks as well.

That evening, at around five-thirty, he's poised on the carpeted floor of his hotel room with his back propped against the couch while Ben and Poe are situated on the couch itself. All of their hands are occupied with controllers, fingers moving rapidly across the tiny, multi-colored buttons there, their eyes connected to the tv.

When the sound of his phone goes off, Finn pauses the game, with groans from the other two males, to check his text messages. Of course it's her, thinks the teenager, as he anxiously sweeps the phone from the floor beside him. And it is, her name sprawled in the text box on his lock screen. Poe reaches down to snag his controller to resume the game and Finn's character immediately dies, not that he notices.

"For fuck's sake, Finn, will ya' stop eye-fucking your phone and just respond or something. We're in the middle of Call of Duty here. In the wake of battle! And you're paying more attention to your phone than us." Poe murmurs as he tosses the controller back onto the floor, hitting Finn's feet as it clamors down.

Ben snickers in response as he accurately shoots a player on the opposing team, "You sound jealous, Poe. You're not getting all the attention and your panties are twisted." 

"Shut your mouth, Benjamin." Ben mumbles something beneath his breath as he moves his character across the screen to plant a bomb at the opposing team's detonation site. "Finn? Man, you're not listening." 

"Just one second, Poe — Just, hold on." He responds with a finger up in his direction while the other hand is occupied with typing out another message. "Okay, yeah? What'd I miss?" He stares at the television screen and he's died once again. "Oh c'mon! Seriously, guys?"

"Seriously." Ben murmurs as he leans over the couch for his energy drink, taking a sip. "Poe's dick-riding you, and probably not in the way he'd prefer."

Poe rolls his eyes at that comment at reaches over to slap the drink out of his hand, the liquid absorbing into the pristine white carpet. Not that he cares because what the raven-haired boy said was partially true. "You've been so crazy over this girl—" Rey, Finn says quickly, as he directs his attention back to his phone once more: "Rey, whatever. And you barely know anything about her."

Finn frowns at that and pretends that it doesn't bother him. At least it wasn't a shameless hook-up that he wouldn't remember in a week's time. "Well, yeah, but I'm working on it." Comes his rather naive response as he shows the latter his phone. "See? I'm taking her out on a date tonight, and, well — I could use the great Poe Dameron to help me figure out what to wear and what I should say so I don't screw up."

"Is that a smart idea, Finn? Do you not see what Poe wears on a daily basis? The same old jacket with nothing beneath it and a pair of pleather skinny jeans. Unless you're going for the metro look, then feel free." Murmurs Ben as he rises from his position to raid the mini-bar across the room.

"At least I don't pass for a chick with eyeliner and when I straighten my hair," Poe calls after him with a huff emitting from Ben. "Anyway, whatever, Finn. I'll help you out but just think about it, in two days we'll be out of this city and we're not comin' back here until the next tour. What could actually happen between you two?"

Another frown. Another shrug. "I'm more focused on the here and the now, I can worry about technicalities later."

"Dios mio. You're fucking whipped." Poe rises and strolls towards the door that joins their rooms together, nodding his head in the direction of his closet. "Bring your lovesick ass on, least I can do is make you look a little fuckable."

-

Eventually he manages to sneak downstairs without alerting the media to his every move, though the paparazzi outside corners him near the revolving doors in the front of the hotel. Politely he answers whatever questions are thrown his way and he smiles as kindly as he can before his bodyguards manage to usher him into the limo unscathed.

Dark eyes watch as the building pass one-by-one, he had told Rey that he would pick her up promptly at eight thirty, and that he would have her home at a suitable time in order for her to cram last minute studying in before an exam she had the next day. He had given her address to the driver, who had eyed him suspiciously, but had accepted it nonetheless without argument.

It was about thirty minutes away from his hotel, the limo ride seemingly endless, until it halts abruptly in front of an apartment complex that appeared rather dodgy. He texted her that he had arrived and patiently awaited her to appear from the doors leading inside the apartment. He exits the limo and stands in front of the black doors, leaning against it as casually as possible, when she finally comes into his view.

If it were any possible, she was more beautiful than ever, shining like the diamonds in the watch he had recently received for his birthday a few months prior. There was a bashful look to her countenance as she leisurely makes her way down the staired path leading towards him, tucking chocolate strands of her behind her ears. Her hair was down and resting upon her shoulders, slightly wavy in its wake. But her eyes — they were arguably the most beautiful things about her.

When she stands before him, awkwardly wavering from foot to foot, he realizes that her eyes are hazel — and he discovered that the color mixture of light brown and emerald was his new favorite color. He opens the door for her, always a gentleman, and allowed her to scoot in before he joined her.

"This is a little crazy," Rey states with a soft giggle as she settles herself against the expensive seats. "Though you look rather handsome tonight." 

He shrugs a shoulder as nonchalantly as possible at her words and instead motions towards her: "I wouldn't say handsome, but look at you— absolutely stunning. I thought I was gonna pass out when I saw you coming out, I literally was gonna die of lack of oxygen or something. But I didn't." He reassures, and she laughs once more.

"That would have put a definite damper on things." She agrees quietly as she tugs at the loose-fitting sweater that hides her hands. "I feel a little under-dressed," Admits the girl as she motions towards his clothing.

"This was not my idea, I swear." He warns carefully as he tugs at the blazer he's wearing, shifting in it uncomfortably. "It was actually Poe's, and I just sort of went along with it because I wanted to impress you. Though I could have done without the skinny jeans, I get enough of these on stage." 

Despite the situation they were both comfortable with speaking the other, even if they were what others would call strangers. Something about their quickly formed bond made it seem like they were friends their whole lives. That was just how well they got along, and his friends didn't quite understand. Of course they didn't, he didn't actually expect them to, but it would have been nice if they would have at least tried to encourage him instead of tease him for it.

Another smile appears on Rey's lips at his words as she rests a reassuring hand upon his upper arm, offering it a warm squeeze. "You don't have to try to impress me, Finn, I like you just the way you are. Though you're right, the skinny jeans could have been left out." Finn nods his agreement. "Just be yourself tonight, yeah? You're already a lot more than I expected, honestly, and you're way different than I thought you would be."

Finn glances out of the tinted windows in search of the restaurant he had told the driver they were to attend, it laid on the outskirts of town away from all the loudness of the usual city. "Let me guess: you expected me to be a total dick?"

"Something like that? My friends were convinced you were the complete opposite from the sweetheart I thought you were." Rey admits with a halfhearted shrug, "but I'm good at reading people and I felt like I knew you already, before we even met."

"Seriously? Me too. I looked at you in the cro— Err," Another flush. "I saw you and I felt like I knew you, and I wanted to get to know you. I just didn't think it would actually happen. At least not like it did.. Plus you're way out of my league and I figured you knew that and would want nothing to do with, honestly." 

Hazel eyes roll on their own accord as she gazes up at him, a genuine look glinting within her hues. "I don't think either of us is out of the other's league, Finn, I would say we're equals." 

And he thinks about that for a moment as they lapse into comfortable silence. She shifts her gaze to the window, the bright lights from the outside lighting up her face considerably, and she almost appears as if she's in awe by the sight. Finn, too, shifts his attention to outside the window and he spots the quaint restaurant on the corner of the street. The driver slows to a stop and opens the partition, offering the rock star a reassuring smile.

Curiosity flickers across the brunette's countenance as Finn exits the vehicle, holding at a hand towards her: "Look at you, Romeo. Perfect gentleman." She teases lightheartedly as she takes his hand in hers, guiding her out and into the coolness of the air.

"Sorry it's not some big, fancy restaurant, it's just — Paparazzi can be crazy sometimes and I didn't know how you'd feel about your face being plastered across magazines or something. I just — I don't like how they invade my privacy and I wanted you to be comfortable." Finn stammers his apology as he guides he towards the glass door of the Italian restaurant, holding it open for her.

"Yeah, no. I get it, it's totally fine." Rey whispers as she strolls into the warmth of the place, gazing around the small establishment with a tiny smile. "I don't think I'm fit for a cover on People's magazine anyway."

Finn frowns and leads them in the direction of a reserved table near the back of the restaurant, "You'd be better suited on the cover of Vogue, honestly." She flushes considerably and he decides that if her eyes were his favorite color, then the scarlet of her cheeks were definitely a close second. "All People does is make up rumors, really, lots of things aren't true in there."

"My friends would be so disappointed." Rey mock pouts as she leans her elbows upon the table, the light above her casting a shadow upon her features. "As much as I love small talk, I wanna know more about you... You rarely talk about yourself and when you do, you more or less talk condescendingly about yourself."

Plump part lips to speak when the waiter comes over to take their drink orders before vanishing once more. "I don't think there's much to say, honestly." He admits with a lopsided smile: "Mostly everything about me is already in the media, and I don't really have anything to keep to myself anymore."

"I could imagine." Murmurs the woman as she opens up her menu to glance about. "Aren't you used to it, though? Everyone knowing your business? I bet it's absolutely terrible. People can be such pricks sometimes."

Thoughtfulness crosses his features as he nods his head, "Yeah, sometimes. I have to constantly worry about who I say what to, or it'll end up in the tabloids the next day. Makes it hard to trust anyone. But, well, I'm known as the most gullible in the group, apparently I'm the naive one." Dark eyes try to search for the menu item he had seen the first day he arrived in California. "It's just — I believe in people until they give me reason not to, and even then I still believe they're a good person."

"I know what that's like, the trust thing, that is. Definitely not the tabloids." Rey shifts within her seat, gnawing on her bottom lip: "This probably isn't first date material, honestly, but I was adopted. It was so hard trying to trust my new parents, y'know? I don't even remember what happened to my actual parents, no one ever told me."

"I'm sorry about that.. I could never imagine growing up without my parents being there for me." A melancholy smile tilts his lips downwards. "Must have been hard, right? You, uh, you don't have to tell me anything by the way — I completely understand if you, well — if it's a sensitive subject."

"Not really, it doesn't bother me anymore. My adopted parents are the sweetest people I have probably ever met in my life, and I'm grateful to have them. But, yeah, it was hard at first." She says her thank you's as does he when the waiter returns with the drinks, questioning if they were ready to order. Once he's out of earshot distance, she speaks once more: "I guess that's where my trust issues came from? I suppose I'm scared that whoever comes into my life will eventually leave."

Before he can process what he's about to say, it's out in the open and it lingers between them: "You'll never have to worry about that with me." And he mentally scolds himself for having lips that move faster than his mind. "I mean — you know, I'll always be here for you. Maybe not here-here because of the tour but, well, y'know."

She smiles once more to herself as she tucks one leg beneath her in the booth. "That's reassuring." She teases lightheartedly as her other foot playfully nudges him beneath the table. "Having a rock star friend who travels every other week is definitely reassuring. And cool, too." 

"At least someone thinks I'm cool." Hums the man as he bumps her foot back under the table. "Oh, I, uh — Can I ask you something? Maybe?" 

"Go for it, Finnley."

"Hey!" Her hands raise defensively before her as she giggles. "But, uh — do you have a boyfriend? A cute one, maybe?"

Another giggle echoes from the girl as she leans back against the booth. "Definitely not. I don't think I'd be here, with you, if I did. Otherwise I'd be single by tomorrow morning." She giggles once more, her eyes twinkling beneath the faint light. 

"I was just curious, I didn't wanna, like — Intrude, or something." What a usage.

Once more she gives him a strange look before offering him another, more reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about 'intruding,' at all." Though she points her finger toward him, head canting. "What about you, Mr. I'm-a-bloody-rock-star, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh no, did you read that somewhere or something? Because it's not true, at all. I'm single. Been single for, like, way too long." This is why he rarely left his hotel room when on tour, he despised these types of situations.

"No, I didn't. I was just wondering for.. For scientific purposes." 

"Right."

Soon after that the food had arrived and it smelled absolutely delicious. Finn's mouth was practically drooling at the sight of his meal, almost tempted to reach out of his phone and take a snapshot of it. He hadn't updated his Instagram in a while, honestly, and it would make an interesting addition to the array of selfies on his profile. After mulling the thought over, in fear of looking stupid to the latter, he pulls it out to take a photo only to earn a soft, amused snort from Rey who was easing a forkful of lasagna into her mouth.

Best date ever.

-

Finn had barely gotten any sleep that night due to the constant back and forth with who he calls his little peanut. At first the girl had wondered why he randomly nicknamed her that, but eventually they both ended up laughing over it. They had talked literally about anything and everything, deciding that they would spend as much time together as they could before he would leave in the next day or so. 

Of course the night had gone smoothly, until two in the morning struck, and Poe was awoken by the sound of obnoxious laughter from the room next door. He would shriek something regarding the annoyance he felt toward him, followed briefly by the yelling of: 'shut the fuck up, man! we have a full set tomorrow, and all that laughing and giggly bullshit is giving me a headache.' Not that the curly haired latino meant it, he knew, he was just cranky when he didn't get at least five hours of sleep in.

Soon he had fallen asleep, somewhere between two forty and three in the morning. 

He woke up to the boisterous knocking at the front door of his suite, hearing the person from the other side announce it was room service and that they had brought a full course breakfast. All he could do was groan as he sluggishly rolls out of bed, wearing only a pair of loose sweats, as he answered the door and lead the man inside.

"Thanks, man, we appreciate it." He mutters through a yawn as he retrieves a few, loose bills from his pocket to offer him. He hadn't been concerned with the amount, only heard a litany of gratitude spewing his way, as he releases a shout. "Guys! We got breakfast, hurry up before I eat all the chocolate pancakes!"

Finn occupies himself with a porcelain plate, scooting two pancakes onto it, and plucking at pieces of bacon and a jumble of scrambled eggs before plopping unceremoniously upon the couch. When he turns on the television, he's relieved to see that he wasn't on the screen and instead another celebrity had apparently gotten arrested for possession of drugs. What a shame.

"So, how'd it go Finn? Ky and I had a prayer circle hoping, even though you know I'm not religious, that you'd get laid." Poe murmurs as sits beside him, closing one leg over the other, to balance the plate upon them. He sips noisily at his orange juice, nudging him with his arm. "Well..?"

"Is that all you care about? Sex?" Finn flushes deeply as he shoves a forkful of eggs into his mouth, quietly sighing at the heavenly taste.

Ben snorts to himself. "You're going to irritate him, just give him a yes or no answer. I, honestly, don't give a shit who you're fucking and who you're not. I have other things to worry."

"Okay, fine. No, no we didn't fu — Make love. At all. We just talked all night about things." Was all he said in response to the matter as he crunches on a piece of crispy bacon.

"When I took you under my wing in college, it was mostly to get you laid." Poe clicks his tongue in disapproval but snicker regardless: "But I'm proud of you and your deeply rooted morals. Can't even begin to imagine how often you beat your meat, though."

Another snort echoes from Ben and Finn glares in his general vicinity. "I'm not even gonna comment on that. But thanks? I think?"

"We leave tomorrow afternoon," Ben states offhandedly as he reaches his hand out for the remote, a coffee mug in his other hand. "Thanks, asshole."

"Almost forgot about that." Poe admitted with a considerate expression upon his countenance. "Did you talk to her about it yet?"

"Uh, no.. I mean, I mentioned it, but we haven't actually discussed what's gonna happen yet. But she's coming over tonight, I think, after the concert ends." Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that?

"Oh happy day. Good, I wanna see what's so great about her. Gotta see why you practically drool over your phone whenever she texts you or whatever."

"Yay me?"

-

 **[ text: ]** have fun tonight, peanut-head :p x

 **[ text: ]** thats hard without you around though :(

 **[ text: ]** i just saw you last night, do you really miss me that much already?

 **[ text: ]** would it be pathetic if i said yes? or?

 **[ text: ]** oh, finn. i'm no one special, you know that. but thanks anyway :3

 **[ text: ]** youve gotta be kidding peanut! take that back. 3

 **[ text: ]** i only say things i mean :3

 **[ text: ]** your literally, like.. the most beautiful girl ive ever seen, and the coolest. how don't you know that? 

**[ text: ]** you're* :p what if i secretly said it just to hear that ? xx

 **[ text: ]** id say that you dont have to say things like that for me say that about you, it's true. i'd say it anyway...

 **[ text: ]** too bad i meant it then.. but you're always so sweet, bless you, peanut. xx

 **[ text: ]** oh, um.. i have to go, actually.. the show is starting in about five minutes and, yeah, i'm not dressed yet..

 **[ text: ]** no, no, it's fine. i have some errands to run anyway before tonight.. i'll see you later? have a good show, and tell poe i said to stop awkwardly hip thrusting his guitar, btw. :p xD

 **[ text: ]** you mean bb8 ? lmao

 **[ text: ]** .. he named his guitar ? seriously ? lol 

**[ text: ]** thats poe for you.. lol.. i'll msg u after the show ok? talk to you in a bit, beautiful ;)  <3

 **[ text: ]** oh, peanut. go rock out, handsome :p and be careful with those skinny jeans :p xxxxxxx

When he's about to close his phone and toss it onto the couch, he halts and hears another ding. Dark eyes scan the message before opening it, brows furrowing for a moment, before his lips split into an affectionate smile. It was a photo of Rey with a broad grin on her countenance, ivory teeth glinting off the soft light from the lamp beside her, with bright, enthusiastic eyes. She's holding up a simple thumps up, and it's enough to give him the energy to do the show.

Needless to say when the show starts, all he can think about is how he can permanently keep that smile on her lips.

-

After the concert wrapped up, everything was a blur. Finn was wiping sweat from his brow and checking his phone, finding no text messages surprisingly. All he could think about was the impending date — was it a date if it was in his hotel room? Probably not. It takes a few minutes to gather all his belongings, his phone, his music player, and etc and shove it into his messenger bag before he's making a bee-line for the limo patiently waiting outside.

Ben and Poe were already situated within the vehicle when he ducks in, closing the door behind him with a grunt. He glances up at the other two who are looking at him; one with curiosity and the other with vague annoyance. That wasn't reassuring at all, muses the dark-skinned man, as he shifts uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny.

"Okay, okay. What? What is it? Do I have something on my face or—?" Finn questions aloud as he absently touches his face in case that was the issue.

"You look like an eight year old with a sweet tooth about to hit up Willy Wonka's Chococlate Factory." Ben remarks with a less than amused look crossing his face.

"It's just — She's coming over tonight, and now I don't even know what we're gonna do when she gets there. Do girls even like video games? Should I order some room service beforehand just in case she's hungry? You guys did clean up the room before we left, right? Because going all out rock star and taking the cushions and pillows from the couch isn't a good site to walk in on and —"

Ben tosses his empty bottle toward him in an attempt to silence him: "Shut the fuck up and stop bitching."

"What Benjamin here is trying to say is, you're gettin' a little ahead of yourself, hermano." Murmurs Poe who is seated in the middle between them. He places a comforting hand upon his knee, offering it a squeeze. "You should probably calm down and just worry about that when she gets there. You make it seem like I haven't invited girls or guys over to the hotel when it was a wreck. If anything, it's all apart of the mentality, they know that." 

Finn buries his face in his hands at his words, releasing a groan. "But I'm not you, Poe, and I don't think she even wants me to be like you. At all. It's just — I want things to be perfect for her. "

"Have you ever thought that maybe you being there is all she's looking forward to? She made it pretty obvious she doesn't give a damn about your money or anything else, what makes you think she's gonna judge ya' based on a hotel room? Your priorities are everywhere, buddy." For once Poe was making sense, and he feels the tension ease from his body.

"I guess you're right. Yeah, you are. You're right for once." Poe murmurs something about 'always being right,' but Finn decides to ignore it. "But I'm still gonna clean up so it doesn't smell like pizza and beer."

-

As soon as they successfully reach the hotel, the paparazzi goes mad with enthusiasm. There are people trying to grab onto their coats, hands nearly everywhere, as they make their way toward the revolving doors behind their bodyguard. Numerous questions are being thrown their way, boisterous shrieks of names blending with names coming from all around him.

Once inside the trio are escorted to the elevator with their belongings, both of the guitars that is, and eventually into their suite. Finn groans at the sight of the floor, pillows everywhere, the cushion propped up on the side of the couch, with pizza boxes littered here and there with a few stale beers on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Guys, do me a solid, okay? I texted Rey and she'll be here in about twenty minutes, and I want all of this—" He motions towards the discarded cushion and pillows, "to be back here." He motions towards the couch itself as he grabs the empty pizza boxes and few bottles of beers, barely balancing them within his arms, to discard them around in the trash can in the kitchen are. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back in ten." 

Finn is in the shower in an instant, clothes sprawled across the floor, toeing off his socks as he goes. He uses his favorite shower gel to hurriedly wash with, rubbing almost painfully at his scalp, and then trailing his hands along the different part of his body in an attempt to wash the sweat off. He offhandedly steps into the gentle spray of the water, letting it cascade down between his shoulder blades, and down the length of his broad back. He glances up into the spray, letting the water cling to his lashes and travel down his cheeks, before he's turning turning the dial until it stutters to a stop.

Hands reach for the towel to wrap around his waist when he exits the glass shower, making sure to spray on cologne and put on a decent amount of deodorant, before he's leaving the bathroom entirely to seek out his room. But when he opens the door, what he doesn't expect is to see Rey sitting cross-legged upon the couch, hair tied up in a bun.

"Oh, Rey. Hey. You're pretty early," He murmurs awkwardly when she makes eye contact with him, her eyes widening considerably as they trace down from his eyes and his lips to eventually rest upon his toned abdomen.

Her cheeks heat up and she's nipping at her lower lip gently: "Hello yourself. You're, y'know—" She motions toward his lower half and she laughs.

It's so contagious that he joins in as he inches closer toward his room. "Yeah, um—I'm just gonna, y'know, put some clothes on. I, uh, I didn't intend for you to see me half naked — not on the second date, err. I meant—"

"I understand, peanut, not that I'm complaining." When she coins him a playful wink, he brightens considerably. "Now go get changed so we can talk, yeah?"

He nods vigorously in response as he dashes into his room and grasps desperately in his drawers for a clean pair of clothes to adorn, but to no avail. So instead of looking for a pair of jeans, he grabs for his sweat pants and a simple, black t-shirt to put on. When he exits his room, Rey is sitting there with her back turned to him, currently talking to Poe and Ben.

"Welcome back, Finnley." Poe greets with an amused snort. "Ky and I were just talking about how you've been gushing over Rey here for the past few days."

Hesitantly he meets the brunette's gaze and the look in her eyes looks almost sympathetic but mostly amused. Her tiny hand gently pats the spot beside her on the couch, and he gratefully sits down beside her. One of his arms goes slips around the back of the couch behind her and she unconsciously leans back against the appendage, resting her cheek against the warm skin there.

"I most definitely wasn't gushing. Pssh Rey, don't listen to him." He attempts to soothe the embarrassment but she only giggles in response.

"No, really, it's okay. I've been gushing, too, actually. Though I've only told my mum and my friend Jessika." She admits with a flush of her own as her eyes find Ben's, the boy quirking an eyebrow in response.

"This is gross. You two are like pre-schoolers. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. Nice meeting you, though, Rey." Ben murmurs with a prompt roll of his eyes, offering her a tiny smile though, as he makes a retreat toward his room.

All Poe can do is snort, however, as he reaches for the glass of beer he had resting on the table. He takes a sip, twice, thrice before he puts it back down: "And then there were three." He announces as if the fact wasn't so obvious. "Though I guess I'll leave, too, to give you some privacy. Finn, keep your hands to yourself, unless the lady wants you to put them elsewhere." He warns playfully, winking at the male, before scooping up his beer and retreating to his own separate room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

"Your friends are something, aren't they?" Rey is the first one to speak as she reaches for a can of coke laying upon the table, taking a few sips. 

"They're something alright." Finn agrees with a small laugh as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch. "You're not hungry or anything, right? I could just order room service and it'll be here in ten."

Rey glances at him fully this time, shifting her body on the couch, and shakes her head. "Nah, I ate before I came, actually. Didn't really wanna be a burden, not after you spent all that money on dinner."

"It's not a burden, Rey." Finn frowns slightly but decides to let it go, but his brows furrow as he notices something else. "Hold on, there's something on your cheek—.." He leans forward and the brunette freezes, her eyes following his hand as it comes nearer to her face. He gingerly uses his thumb to wipe away the dark streak across one of her cheeks, letting his thumb caress the skin there until it vanishes completely. "There we go."

"Thanks. Sorry about that, I was having car trouble before I got here. Something was wrong with the engine, I think, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to fix it in time.. So I just gave up and called a taxi." She shrugs a halfhearted shoulder. "I'll probably fix it some other time."

"Oh, yeah. That's what your major is, right? Automotive Engineering or something? I didn't know you could fix cars though, and that probably sounded really stupid of me." Finn laughs to himself as he rubs the pad of his thumb off on his sweat pants.

"One of many talents, actually." Is her simple response as she shifts her gaze to the gaming system upon the carpeted floor. "You have a Xbox One?" She questions and her face is blindingly bright as she reaches for one of the abandoned controllers upon the floor. "You never told me you had one."

Finn is speechless. Honestly. Of course he had some female friends, very few but still, though none of them showed any genuine interest in any type of games that he played. They were generally only around when there was a launch party or a gala was in order, probably tagging along for the food, he muses.

"You actually play Xbox?" It shouldn't be such a bewildering thought because Rey was unique in a multitude of ways. It was still interesting that there were still things about her he didn't know yet. "You're the girl of my dreams, I mean it. I should get down and propose right now." 

Rey playfully punches him in the arm once she settles back onto the couch, "Well? Are we gonna play or not? I'd love to hand you your arse and laugh at your reaction." 

He makes a mental reminder to buy Poe new guitar picks and a round of beer whenever they went out again.

He springs into action nonetheless as he sifts throughout the variety of game cases sprawled carelessly across the coffee table, holding each game up to Rey for her input. Her head shakes at the vast majority, though she admit she does have a secret adoration for Borderlands, but still shakes her head regardless. When he holds up COD, which is undoubtedly his most favorite game of all time, she nods enthusiastically.

"You're not going to go easy on me, are you?" Finn questions as the screen loads up and they enter a private match, she shakes her head and offers him a hand on the thigh.

"I might let you a few times just to make you feel better? Though I'm sure you could use some incentive to win, yeah?" Her voice trails off as the game starts to load the map chosen, and she shifts on the couch until her bare feet as resting within the latter's lap. "How about it? A friendly bet?"

"You're on, Peanut. What are we betting on?" Finn questions as he uses the controllers to guide his player. "I'll go with whatever it is you wanna do." 

A considerate hums spews from the brunette beside him and she wiggles her toes within his lap. Eventually she makes a noise, as if stating she knew the perfect idea. "Perhaps if you win, though I'm not confident you will, I'll give you a kiss?" As if on cue, she manages a headshot on Finn's player.

But could you blame him for not paying attention when he was practically blanching at Rey. Of course he was more than content with incentive to win, but even he was sure he was going to lose. "I was hoping you were, uh, gonna lose on purpose? Maybe? Please?"

"There's no challenge in that, Finn." Rey states dismissively.

With that the true games begun. Most of the game consisted of one running away from the other and dodging the bullets being fired. There was lots of crouching and camping involved as well, as they practically played hide and seek in game, despite the fact that they were sharing the same television screen. It was a challenge nonetheless as Finn manages to sneak up on Rey, shooting her player multiple times until it finally re-spawned. She sticks her tongue out at him and reaches for his controller, which shifts until it's out of her reach, and had the intentions of seeking her out once more.

Rey starts randomly laughing and he glances over to see what could possibly be so funny. But she's pointing at his face, controller resting in her lap. "Is that your game face, Finn? You really are serious about this, aren't you?" After a moment she resumes playing and the determination is clear on her face as she sneaks up behind Finn once more.

But Finn uses the split screen to his advantage and manages to skirt out of the way just in time, throwing a grenade toward her before she could get away. Another win was beneath his belt and the score was officially one to two. "Did you see that? That was a good shot, you gotta admit it."

"Pretty impressive." Rey agrees as she re-spawns with the intentions of ending the game once and for all. This time when she comes up behind Finn, his player doesn't turn around, and instead he insists its because his controller had run out of batteries. "I won! You did good though, Finn." She commends him with a hand upon his bicep, offering it a warm squeeze.

"I literally just missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime, stupid controller." Murmurs the teen as he tosses the controller in defeated onto the floor, leaning back against the couch.

Something in Rey's face tells him that maybe he wasn't a complete loser after all. If by the way she's scooting closer toward him and taking his hand in his means anything, he actually isn't that disappointed at all. Hand- holding was more than enough for him, and he would be more than pleased to continue taking their relationship slow.

Her thumb brushes over his knuckles in a comforting manner, "Maybe next time?" She offers as she places a tender kiss to the side of his temple.

"Maybe?" He questions and she only smiles in response as she places his head upon his shoulder. "Actually, I — Well, I wanted to show you something. If that's cool with you?"

She lifts her head off his shoulder with a soft sigh but nods nonetheless. He retreats back towards his room and returns with his guitar within his grasp. Curiosity flickers across her countenance as she crosses her legs on the couch once more, reaching out to trail her fingers along the neck of it. Finn allows her to experimentally pluck one of the strings, and then a few at a time, though the sound is less than appealing.

"It sounds better when you do it," She admits with an amused grin as she stares at him.

Finn only grins as he settles back onto the couch to absently flex his fingers before gliding his fingers along the strings. "It took a lot of practice, trust me. Didn't come naturally to me either. I promise you that." Or maybe he was just saying that to make her feel better? "There's this song I wrote late last night."

"We were texting late last night, though." Points out the girl as she stares at him, a single brow quirked.

"Well, yeah, but I — I was writing this while I was talking to you." Finn explains with a flush tinting his cheeks as he tries to remember the chords he had written down in a notepad, along with the lyrics. "It's not perfect or anything yet, it's still in its rough stages, but I just — Needed to share it with you before I leave tomorrow."

Cherry red lips form a small 'o' at his words and it's as if the realization suddenly strikes her too that he was leaving. She doesn't speak, however, as she motions for him to begin playing whatever song he was going to sing. At first he messes up with the strumming and apologizes for it with a flush, but eventually he gets the rhythm going, head nodding as he continues to play.

"— _I want what I can't have_  
_I wanna make you mine_  
_I don't care what it takes_

_I'm fearless with my heart_  
_I'll take it any place_  
_I don't care if it breaks_

_I wanna tell you things_  
_I never tell myself_  
_These secrets hurt like hell, oh—"_

He continues to strum as he takes the time to catch his breath once more, an unreadable expression plastering across her countenance, though she smiles at him and motions for him to continue. She shifts until her elbow is balanced upon the back of couch, resting the side of her head against her propped up hand.

"— _Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_  
_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me_  
_If I have to, I'm not afraid to Save my heart_  
_for you—"_

Abruptly he seizes his singing and gently sets his guitar on the couch beside him, shifting so it has room to prop up properly. He rubs at the back of his head and isn't certain as to whether she was excepting him to say something or not. He's hesitant as he glances toward her, finding those hazel hues gazing him over, an intensity is her eyes that can't quite place.

In an instant, practically half a heartbeat, she's crossing the distance on the couch to press her lips tenderly against his. It's tantalizingly slow but he revels in the soft pressure nonetheless, shifting on the couch so they better access to each other. Her tiny hands are fisting into his shirt and pulling him closer against her, and he swears he feels a peculiar wetness transferring from her cheek onto his own.

His hands apply gentle pressure as they attach there and she sighs into the kiss, parting her lips ever so slightly to allow him access to her cavern. The soft moan that spews from her lips and vibrates into his own should have been sinful, and he releases a shaky sigh of his own. The very tip of his tongue traces along her lower lip before he withdraws slightly, as if he's pulling completely away, and she whines within her throat. Ivory teeth gently nip at her lower lip for a moment before presses another, more chaste to her lips.

When his eyes flutter open he finds hers still closed. She sniffles a bit before finally opening her eyes to stare into his darker ones. She presses their foreheads together and offers a soft laugh. "You have your game face on," Is her offhanded comment as she tilts her head to brush their lips together once more. Her hands absently reach for his, peeling them off her waist, and instead linking their fingers together: "Do you really have to leave?"

And the answer is obvious. The question, she knows, is entirely dumb. Because he had to, that was his job, and there was no way she would allow him to give up that dream just to be content with her in the small town she resided in.

"I'll be back, Rey, I'm not going anywhere." 

"But you are," It's stated matter-of-factually but she smiles nonetheless, albeit a sad one. "Is it bad that I like you this much this fast?"

"No, no, no. 'Course not. I really, really like you too. And I really don't want to leave tomorrow, but I don't really have a choice. If I did, I would stay here with you. Swear." Finn murmurs against her lip, hearing the faint 'ding' of his phone signaling it was officially twelve o'clock.

"Well then, Mr. Storm. You do have my number, so we won't lose contact, yeah? You better call me everyday when I get home from uni. We could also exchange Skypes? I mean — It won't be like seeing each other in person, but it's something, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, yeah. I'll give you my Skype and I'll call you whenever I have free time. I'll visit, too, whenever I'm in town and when the tour is over." 

"Promise?"

" _Promise_."

-

Three months came and gone much like a tornado. Things had been crazy while on tour, but Finn had still managed to maintain contact with Rey. Video chats were satisfying enough, and they would also text when they weren't available for anything else. He had feared that the distance would have been too much for the both of them, but he proved to Poe and Ben that it was possible to maintain things if both parties were interested in doing so.

Today just happened to be the release of one of their new singles. It wasn't a song that they would commonly played, but Finn had pulled some strings and managed to get it onto the album with barely any qualms. What they didn't expect was for the group they had released it prior to the day would fall in love with the song. Finn had called Rey a few minutes before it was premiering on a network channel and told her to turn on the television.

"Wait, wait —" He could hear her scrambling on the other end to make it to her television, first hearing the faint murmur of the sound before it increased in volume. "Your new song, yeah? You haven't told me about it, shame on you, babe."

"It was a surprise, Rey, I told you that."

But he's quick to silence himself as the sound resonates and the song begins to play: 

_I know you want me too_  
_Even if it's not now_  
_I'm gonna wait it out_

_But don't you dare forget_  
_That moment that we had_  
_I know we both felt it_

_I wanna tell you things_  
_I never tell myself_  
_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_  
_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me_  
_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_  
_Save my heart for you_

_I'm a rebel even if it's trouble_  
_I'ma pull you out from the rubble_  
_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_  
_Save my heart for you_

_Tell me I'm wrong_  
_Turn around and run_  
_Still I'm gonna save my heart for you_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

_I wanna tell you things_  
_I never tell myself_  
_These secrets hurt like hell, oh_

_The first time that you smiled_  
_So shyly back at me_  
_I couldn't help myself_

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely_  
_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me_  
_If I have to, I'm not afraid to_  
_Save my heart for you_

_I want what I can't have_  
_I'm gonna make you mine_  
_No matter what it takes."_


	2. Not A Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers suggested I should continue this? So I figured I would add on to this and make it a series? Though I can't promise it'll be updated very often..
> 
> From now on it'll be mostly one-shots featuring them. <3

Another month had passed in seemingly no time with a general lack of any genuinely interesting things. There was an abundance of interviews, mostly with the interviewers asking overused questions, and photo-shoots. Needless to say he had been increasingly more busy, especially considering the band's new album would be releasing in a few month's time. There was a lot to do with the press, minor style changes, and the late nights consisting of him writing lyrics. Which was easy, yeah, but he found it difficult to meander away from the romantic lyrics that he managed to scrawl into his beat-up notebook.

 _Rey_.

All he could think about was broad grins, slightly crinkled eyes, and how generally beautiful she was. Things had been going steady with the two, the constant Skype dates, the texting back and forth, the discussion of how their days were going. He had discovered that next month was her graduation from college and he had graciously accepted her invitation to attend, though he was at a loss of how to go about such a situation when he would be surrounded by people who were bound to know who he was.

But he would do it for her. Finn would never not do anything for her. Perhaps he was 'whipped' as Poe constantly teased him about, not that he had any qualms about it. Because maybe he was? He had just never met someone that could keep his attention before, someone true and genuine to her word and to herself.

That's all he can think about while he sits upon the comfortable couch of the studio the band had been to attend for yet another interview. His hand is permanently settled upon his thigh where his phone is located, deciding that he would be less timid if the brunette would simply text him. But of course he had told her what was going on and she had insisted that she wouldn't distract him and instead tune in through the use of her phone during her classes; they had mainly been required to study before the finality of their exams.

"Little Finnley here has been hella distracted the last few months." Poe states with a broad smirk as he leans back against the couch, both arms going around the back of the chair behind Ben and Finn. "I'd highly recommend you ask him about that instead of our album. I mean, honestly, I think the audience is more into our personal lives than that, am I right?" He directs his attention toward the audience who erupts in boisterous noise in response, shrieking out their own questions.

Finn manages to groan in response as he watches how the interviewer shuffles anxiously at their notes: "You, uh, you really don't have to do that. No one really wants to know about my life, do they? I'm pretty boring." He murmurs which only results in a few sighs from the audience members who are apparently really into his life.

After a few more shuffles of the note cards and a glance at the teleprompter, the female offers a small smile. "Now Finn, is there a girlfriend involved? Maybe a close female friend that we should be on the look out for?"

Ben nudges Finn and offers him a smirk that seems more devious than Poe's if that were possible. "More like a giggly future wife." He adds and receives an intrigued glance from the interviewer who leans in across the opposing couch to smack his leg.

"Is that so, Mr. Storm? Does this mean you're officially off the market?" 

So much for keeping everything under wraps. Not that he hadn't seen this moment coming, of course he had. It was only a matter of time and he was honestly bewildered that he managed to stay low-key this long. For a moment he shifts upon his couch, not one keen on exposing too much information on his personal life, before he offers the woman a warm smile.

"I do, yeah. She's honestly perfect and everything I could possibly ask for. I just — I can't even begin to describe her, she's just — Wow." That's all he can honestly say without giving away too many details. "She's so beautiful and funny and smart, definitely smarter than me, and—"

"Oh? I'm sure she's lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Do we have a name? The rumor mill has been saying that you were spotted in a car with a model? Is that true?" 

Finn resists the urge to roll his eyes at that comment. Apparently Rey had questioned the same thing after a set of photo-shopped photos were released to a tabloid about him and some up-and-coming model. It's not like she badgered him about it, though, she readily believed him when he thoroughly explained that he had never seen her in his life and that he would never do that to her regardless. 

"I'd like to vouch for Finn that he is absolutely, disgustingly in love." There's a firm clap on his back and the dark-skinned male jolts with the force. "Right, buddy?" Poe's hand is now squeezing warmly at his shoulder as if aware of his inner turmoil.

"R-right, yeah." Never had they put an exact label on how they felt about each other. Perhaps they were both too timid to openly admit that they were experiencing the 'l-word,' though he knew that that was all it could be. "It's so impossible not to fall for her, she's just—.. I love her. There, I said it. I really, really love her." Dark cheeks flush considerably and he hears a soft grunt echo from Ben as the male nudges his foot with his own. "I'm sorry ladies, but she could honestly be the one. Like, literally — The one." Perhaps the emphasis he put on it was a little much, and the defeated sighs in the audience makes him feel a little bad.

"You heard it here, folks. Finn Storm is officially taken and in love by the sounds of it."

-

Needless to say when the band's segment was over, he had received nearly a dozen texts from one brunette in particular. Part of him wasn't too keen on seeing her reaction, not that he regretted his actions, but the last thing he wanted was to make her upset or angry with him. It's not like he had mentioned her name, right? At least she would maintain the privacy she so desperately desired.

 **[ text: ]** you look so handsome, peanut !! :p

 **[ text: ]** are you really zoning out on national television, please tell me you're not. xD

 **[ text: ]** poe is such a little shit.

 **[ text: ]** aww, you're so cute when you ramble like that. i'm flattered btw  <3 

**[ text: ]** wait ?

 **[ text: ]** finn ? you — what ?

 **[ text: ]** 'the one.' how cheesy can you get? haha

 **[ text: ]** can you please txt me when you're done? we need to talk, i think. xx

So she had definitely noticed.

Finn finds himself nearly stumbling toward the band's shared dressing room, the collar of his shirt suddenly too tight. There is a familiar constriction of his throat and he nearly feels like he might actually puke. It had so easily come out of his mouth and now he would have to deal with the repercussions. Never had he openly expressed his feelings like that, and on national television no less.

He reaches for the bottled water on the vanity table top and takes a few, deep gulps. The coolness of the water seems to ease his troubled mind, soothing the chaos that was running rampant there. Everything would be okay, he assured himself, as he reaches for his phone once more to read over the texts. To be fair, she seemed rather neutral and there was no hidden malice in her words. But there was something unsettling about the words, 'we need to talk.' 

**[ text: ]** rey? hey? is something wrong? did I do something wrong? please say no?

 **[ text: ]** i'm not sure whether to be touched you told me you loved me on the telly or mad that you didn't tell me in person. :l

 **[ text: ]** oh thank god. i thought you were gonna give me the talk or something and oh god. i got scared for a min

 **[ text: ]** the talk, finn? really? you're such a dork.

 **[ text: ]** says the one that made us watch all those old, corny stark trek episodes for our skype dates lmao

 **[ text: ]** your grammar is such rubbish. star trek* and you loved it, don't deny it :p  <3

 **[ text: ]** hearing about you and your crush on cpt kirk had me a little jealous haha

 **[ text: ]** while the great captain kirk holds a special place in my heart, you're the one i'm actually with and dating. don't worry, peanut.  <3 :3

 **[ text: ]** touche? i could be your captain kirk if you promise to be my uhura? ;)

 **[ text: ]** you're doing a horrible job at not proving my point, y'know. and i thought you said you weren't into it?  >:)

 **[ text: ]** maybe i was? a little? okay, fine. i might have actually been paying attention for a few minutes.

 **[ text: ]** whatever you say, finnley :p 

**[ text: ]** gonna make you pay for calling me that hahaha

 **[ text: ]** really? what's the worse you could do? tickle me to death? lol 

**[ text: ]** you discovered my master plan :l

 **[ text: ]** finn, i'm not even ticklish. sorry to tell you that. :p

 **[ text: ]** what if i .. oh, i dunno .. smother you with kisses? ;)

 **[ text: ]** what a way to go :p  <3

Before he can evenly fully read her response, his phone is being snatched out of his hands by Poe. Finn groans as the latino scrolls throughout his messages, dark hands reaching out eagerly in a futile attempt to retrieve his phone. All he receives is a firm hand on his chest, keeping him locked in place, while the latino chuckles and shakes his head at the words etched across the screen.

"You've gotta be kidding me, man." He tosses the phone to Ben who reads curiously. "If that's really how you try to initiate sexting, then you've really brought me shame." Poe chuckles once more, noticing the amusement that lines Ben's face. Poe's hand lingers a moment longer than necessary upon Finn's chest before it neatly falls to his side: "Really, Finn. 'Smother you with kisses,' sounds like some shit a kindergartner would say."

"Whenever Hux sexts me, it's always explicit." Ben adds absently as he scrolls higher upon the messages with a frowning Finn watching on, burying his face within his hands. His nose suddenly crinkles in disdain as he hands the phone back to Finn, his head shaking slightly. "Your relationship makes me sick, dude."

Poe shoves the raven-haired boy playfully and the boy offers him a scowl. "Says you. Erotic asphyxiation is a kink that I could never get behind." Ben's dark eyes narrow into slits as he holds a fist up to the older male. "Though I'm not gonna shamelessly kink shame you or whatever weird shit you, Phasma, and Hux get up to."

"I could have gone my entire life not hearing that. At all. That's gross." Finn agrees though he makes a mental note to Google it whenever he had alone time. Curiosity was definitely his strongest point. "But whatever — We weren't sexting anyway, whatever that even is. We were just, y'know, talking.. About stuff."

"It must be your intention to never get laid then. Because all of that," Poe motions towards his phone, that Finn happens to be hankered over, eyes glued to the screen: "Is honestly just childish. When you said you were takin' it steady, you sure did mean it, buddy."

All Finn can do is shrug his shoulders in response as he reaches for the black blazer laid across the table, shrugging it on before making his way toward the door. He barely pays any attention to the snorts and murmurs echoing from Ben and Poe behind him, deciding that they obviously didn't understand what an ordinary relationship consisted of.

-

A few days had passed by and it was then that he registered that he had never gotten a response from Rey on whether or not she felt the same way. Not that he was going to message her about it—of course not—, he just figured he would let it be though the thought of her not entirely returning his feelings made him a little uneasy. It wasn't as if he could control her emotions, however, and he decides to let it go — except he really doesn't.

They had shared an abundance of text messages back and forth in the past few days that were seemingly normal. Nothing seemed to have changed between them at all, which should have been relieving. For some reason it isn't though, he had assumed that maybe she would have felt awkward speaking to him after such an admittance but there was nothing. No hesitancy to respond, no stuttered responses when they were talking on Skype, though he had noticed the more apparent gleam in her eyes whenever she spoke to him. That was something, at least.

He wasn't scheduled to attend anymore interviews until the next week which gave him a very short break. It was then he decided that he would fly out to go meet up with Rey in an attempt to catch up on lost time together. Being with her in the flesh would be infinitely better than chatting with her through a microphone with a screen and thousands of miles hindering them from reaching out to take each other's hands.

 **[ text: ]** do you always have to wake me up so early, finn? :l

 **[ text: ]** if i don't text you on the weekends, you'd probably just sleep all day lol

 **[ text: ]** yeah but it's the weekend, finn. as in: the end of the week. which means i can afford to sleep in and catch up on a few hours of sleep. this week has been total hell, y'know.

 **[ text: ]** all those final exams and the constant drinking of coffee and energy drinks is definite hell. not that i know what that's like, i hate coffee and energy drinks, and i never got to take my final exams.. :p 

**[ text: ]** who doesn't like coffee ? ffs. are you some sort of alien or something ? and you're missing out, final exam jitters are wonderful. all the late night studying, the constant headache of getting answers wrong, the fear that in a month's time you may not graduate.

 **[ text: ]** me, rey. i don't like coffee. at all. i might be? lol.. nah, i don't think i'm missing out at all. and i personally don't think you should worry. you're so smart and you're good at everything, you're gonna ace all your finals and i'll be there to see you graduate. you just have to relax and not get too caught up with everything.

 **[ text: ]** ugh. that's impossible and you know it... even you still get nervous when you go on stage :L

 **[ text: ]** not anymore, peanut.. i just think of you and the bad thoughts go away, and then everything is okay again. you're literally the light of my life, rey.

 **[ text: ]** it's way too early to be poetic, though i appreciate that. i'm going to go get some breakfast, i'll txt you l8r, yeah? :p xx

 **[ text: ]** i'll count the seconds you're gone.. 1, 2, 3, 4...

 **[ text: ]** dork.

 **[ text: ]** 5, 6, 7, 8 ;)

Finn deposits his phone within his pocket as he grips the handle of his luggage bag, towing it toward the black limo that patiently awaits his presence. The spontaneous thought of going to visit her had been in his mind for a while now, though he hadn't had the opportunity to readily leave before. But now here he is, shades on, a beanie resting upon his head, with his luggage being loaded into the black vehicle.

Hopefully she didn't mind surprises too much or he would be in definite trouble. Regardless, he muses, she would forgive him after he showed up at her apartment door with a package of Red Bull and other little snacks that would surely give her some solace as she studied. Because flowers were too cliche and a box of chocolate was better suited to Valentine's Day.

Of course he is surrounded by camera flashes, nearly blinding him, as he drags his luggage bag noisily behind him. The beanie does nothing to disguise him and the black shades didn't even cover half of his countenance. None of the paparazzi should have known what he was up to, hence why he had left so early, but the paparazzi seemed to know every move he would make before he even made them.

_"Finn! Over here, Finn. Are you travelling to visit your new girlfriend?"_

_"Good morning, Finn! Where are you planning on vacationing for the break the band is experiencing? And are you going alone?"_

_"Finn!"_

A litany of voices are calling his name and he bows his head, the bodyguard around him keeping him safe from grabby hands that attempt to sway him into answering their burning questions. Eventually he is upon the plane, and finds that first class is nearly vacant save for a few businessmen scattered here and there along with a few other people who find him less than interesting.

It was roughly nine thirty in the morning and the flight was going to be at least five hours and thirty-five minutes, which was do-able. His arrival time would be at around three in the afternoon, and he figures that he would still be awake by then. After all: he had taken longer flights across the pond to England multiple times before, as well as other far out countries for well-deserved vacations. Flying from JFK to LAX was nothing.

But soon he's tugging on his earphones and immersing in the music when the plane finally decides to take off, his lids fluttering to a content close as he settles in. Before he knows it, his head is resting against the cool glass of the window, and he's fast asleep. He's too far gone to pay attention to the music thrumming faintly within his ears or to notice the text messages popping across his screen; some from Rey, some from Poe and Ben, and a few from his parents — he would know soon enough.

Eventually he is startled awake by a flight-attendant gently nudging him in an attempt to convey that the flight was over. Dark brows furrow at that as he retrieves his phone from his pocket to discover that six hours had passed in what seemed like seconds. He offers a warm smile as he follows the young woman towards the exit, his bodyguard grabbing at his luggage, as they stroll into the airport.

It was roughly six in the afternoon when they finally manage to escape the riot of the airport, dodging another set of camera flashes and barrage of questions. He stifles a yawn with the back of his hand as he slides into the backseat of the limo with his bodyguard close in tow. The bulky man tells the driver the direction to head to, and he responds with a simple nod of his head as the car starts up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Finn states aloud with not so much as a grunt from the man beside him. "Am I really doing this?" 

He murmurs to himself as he checks the text messages upon his lock screen. Most of the messages were to be expected, Poe and Ben questioning where he was off to, his parents wondering if he would be willing to come over sometime that week for dinner and some general catch-up time. He rapidly thumbs out responses to those four before he presses against the screen to read Rey's messages.

 **[ text: ]** i'm back !! sorry it took so long, love. the people at mcdonalds messed my order up. twice. :l

 **[ text: ]** hey finn? are you busy or —? 

**[ text: ]** i swear if you're asleep after you woke me up earlier  >:(

 **[ text: ]** txt me when you're free, yeah? xx

Finn hums at the words scrawled across the screen and shifts his gaze to the window momentarily to glance around at the multitude of buildings passing by. In thirty minutes he would be with the brunette again and he was feeling the anxiousness flood his form as he nervously bounces his leg up and down. Ivory teeth nip at his lower lip as he returns his gaze to his phone before typing out a response.

 **[ text: ]** my bad, rey! i ended up taking a nap and had some errands to run, no big deal. sorry, though, if i made you worry too much :p

 **[ text: ]** me? worried? never. just figured you were with the boys or something. :p

 **[ text: ]** nah, of course not. the guys left as soon as we got word we had a break.. poe mentioned something about puerto rico and ben said something about a spitroast. lol

 **[ text: ]** what does that even mean ? 

**[ text: ]** i have no idea but apparently poe thought it was funny.. i just sort of assumed like a cookout or something? probably with his family :p

 **[ text: ]** that makes sense, yeah. and what are you planning on doing, peanut ? :p

 **[ text: ]** i had a few ideas? nothing major? just figured i would hang out for a bit at home or something.

 **[ text: ]** i don't blame you. all that running around probably has you all knackered and proper tired. x

 **[ text: ]** hey, uh — i'll text you in a bit? i have to go do stuff.. things.. stuff and things.

 **[ text: ]** you're so weird sometimes. but go on? i'll be here when you're back c:

Moment of truth, muses the dark-skinned male as the limo finally pulls up in front of the familiar apartment complex. Dark hues gaze at it from behind the window thoughtfully before easing out and telling the driver to give him a decent twenty minutes. He feels his hands practically trembling and he wipes them upon his denim jeans all while he strolls closer and closer towards her front door. His eyes scan each number plate before he halts abruptly at her designated number.

"You got this, Finn. You got this. All you have to do is knock and everything will be okay." This time the thoughts of Rey are overwhelming as he hesitantly reaches to knock softly against the door.

Now he had to wait. Patience was one of his worse points, he just got anxious so quickly and he could never truly handle the thought of waiting. His mind was always too preoccupied with thoughts to remain focused on one thing alone, and he wavers from foot to foot in an attempt to calm his nerves. Everything would be okay, he repeats once more to himself, better than okay.

Soon he hears soft footfalls echo from the other side of the door before a silent gasp is heard. That brings a smile to his lips, and it's replaced by a broader one when she flings the door open. Almost instantaneously she jolts into him, her arms wrapping around his narrow neck, pressing a warm kiss at the base of his throat. His hands are quick to wrap around her, lifting her abruptly off the ground, to twirl her around in a small circle.

"Finn?" He makes a soft noise. "That's cliche, even for you."

"Sorry." He murmurs as he buries his nose in her brunette locks, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her coconut shampoo. "I just missed you so much. A lot. Too much. I just — I got excited. Sorry." He repeats once more as he places a kiss upon the crown of her head.

"I'm happy to see you, too." Is all she can manage to say as she buries her face within his neck, he can feel the smile upon her lips and the faint wetness that he assumes is tears: "It's been a millennium, I swear. I was getting so fed up with you not being around, and yet here you are." 

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I? I meant it, Rey. Everything I say to you, I mean it." Finn wets his chapped lips as he loosens his hold upon her waist to gaze upon her. "You're more beautiful than I remember, if that's even possible. How is that even possible, Rey?" One of his hands rests upon her cheek, his thumb brushing across the smooth surface there, before he leans forward to press a tender kiss to her lips.

She hums into it before fisting his shirt and towing him inside of her cool apartment, which is a relief from the dry heat of outside. "You should have lead with that, I think." She hums contently as she beckons him with a finger towards her living room, her form sprawling across the small couch there. "Not as lavish as your hotel, but it's all I have." 

"No, no. This is good. I like it. Definitely not complaining, at all." He reassures as he plops down beside her, noticing the small dog curled up near the front of the couch. "You have a dog? You didn't tell me that."

"Surprise? Meet ThreePio." She reaches down to pick up the small Chihuahua and offers it a stroke behind the ears, the little furry animal rubbing back against her fingers.

"Here I was thinking that dog's were a man's best friend," He teases lightheartedly as he reaches out to pet the dog, hand whipping back as if he had touched a hot stove when he receives a high-pitched bark and growl in response: "That thing is vicious, oh my g—"

"Guess not." Rey comments with an amused grin as she gently returns the small canine to the floor, the little animal glaring daggers at the sight of Finn, before it lays down contently. Its eyes never leave Finn, however, as if he were a threat to his gracious owner. "And he's not vicious, he's literally the sweetest little guy. Think he just needs to get used to you, is all."

Finn frowns at the canine but nods nonetheless at her words. "Ah, crap. I brought you some Red Bull and some other snacks, too, for — Uh, y'know. When you're studying and, well, when you don't really feel like going out or making something. If that's okay? I didn't really know what you liked, so I just sort of picked up whatever." He offers a small smile when she flushes slightly.

She shifts until she's planted firmly within his lap and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Whatever sounds just fine. It's the thought that counts, yeah? Though energy drinks and snacks don't even begin to compare with you being here." Another peck leads to another and soon they're interrupted by a stern bark that emanates from the floor.

"ThreePio," Finn murmurs with a glare as he presses a finger to his lips in an attempt to silence him. He presses his forefinger and thumb together in a swiping motion across his lips and earns a peculiar look from Rey who quirks a brow. "I mean — Good dog?"

Both legs around the male relax as she stares at him, rolling her hazel hues promptly. "You two, play nice." She steels him with a pointed look and coins one to the small dog as well, who only whimpers in response. "Anyway, what hotel are you staying at? The same one or—?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. I'm staying at the Marriott, actually. I know, I know. S'pretty expensive but when I decided to come, my manager was the one who set everything up and apparently I'm too good for a standard hotel within walking distance of your apartment." But he smiles nonetheless as he tucks a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her ear, his gaze slipping to the cherry red of her lips.

"You're ridiculous, you're aware of this right?" Rey snorts her amusement as she leans back against his thighs. "You can stay here and not waste all of that money. I, um, well — I'm not opposed to sharing my bed with you. Though ThreePio might get a little jealous." She glances downwards toward the dog that seems to trembling slightly upon the floor, obviously not too keen on Finn's presence.

"He's not going to eat me in my sleep, is he? Because I'm not too fond of getting bit by an ankle biter, no offense, Rey."

"He's not some little imp or something, Finn, but I promise he's not going to spontaneously decide that he prefers the taste of you to kibble." Hazel hues roll once more as her hands go to the front of his shirt, tracing the muscle there through the material.

He shivers beneath her warm touch and vigorously nods in response. "Yeah? Yeah, okay. I believe you — I trust you, not that I didn't before." He feels the muscles of his abdomen twitch beneath his fingers and he shifts beneath her weight as her fingers trail lower. "Uh.. Rey?" He manages to squeak as he takes her hands into his, offers them a soft kiss, before shaking his head. "I, well—You shouldn't do that, not that I don't like it, but.."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, I agree. You owe me at least three more dates before we cross into that territory." She warns as she dabs her finger into the center of her chest and she releases a snicker. "Though I suppose I could be persuaded in two?"

"I can wait longer than that, if that's what you want. I'm not gonna rush you into anything, especially since — Well, I'm a—" He motions towards his lower half and then in between their bodies as if trying to get his point across. "A virgin." He whispers quietly as if it is his most prized secret.

"And you assume I'm not?" She playfully questions with a firm purse of her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no! Rey, no, I didn't say that." He quickly recovers as he shifts beneath her once more, hands upon her waist gently stroking at the bare skin that's exposed from the shirt she's currently wearing. "I just didn't — I don't want you to think I'm some renowned sex god that knows exactly what to do."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there, Finn. Don't get all riled up now, save that for later." Her tone is soft and understanding as she leans forward to bury her face in his neck once more, her breathing warm and steady against his clavicle. "We don't have to worry about that at all. I just want to spend time with you while you're here."

"No complaints from me." He breathes as he tugs her closer against his broad body. "No complaints at all."


	3. One in a Million

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really in love with this Au~ Keeping it realistic is a little hard sometimes, but y'know. C'est La Vie. Lol~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this next part !! :3 <3

Returning back to a litany of interviews and seemingly endless shoots that involved him posing with male and female models alike hadn't been ideal for the star. The three days he had spent with Rey were still fresh on his mind though, and he can almost smell the scent of her coconut shampoo as well as her natural woodsy scent. Nearly everything he saw reminded him of the brunette; whether it was seeing a mechanic do his job, hearing the accent of someone hailing from England, or even the sight of Ben's vast stock of Red Bulls.

Needless to say: he had it bad. Really bad. Interviews and television specials were filled with distraction as he would aimlessly ponder whether or not the brunette was still in class or had taped the show to watch later. Sometimes he wondered if she was tidying up the small apartment she always claimed was a mess, though it wasn't true at all. Organized clutter maybe, but definitely not a mess.

Sounds of strumming surrounds the air around him which is emphasized by the rhythmic tapping of drumsticks, one against the other. Since the tour was over and the next didn't start till early the next year, they were generally on a hiatus, apart from having to meet with the press and others to help advertise for the album drop.

"You look pathetic, Finn. Stop sulkin' and twiddling your thumbs," murmurs Poe who halts his strumming to offer a displeased glare in his direction. "I love you, I do, but watching you stare out the window like you're waiting for fucking stars to fall from the sky is kinda depressing. Back me up on this, Ky."

"As much as I generally hate you, you too," Ben slants his eye toward Poe: "I have to admit that it is kind of depressing and it's killing my high." Fingers prod at the snake bites in his bottom lip, tugging gently at them until the fake piercings slip from their clutch on his mouth. "You should probably go see a psychiatrist, I have one on speed dial if you need someone good. Your borderline obsession has gotten disturbing and you're freaking me out."

Tanned hands are pressing against Ben's face then, covering his mouth and shushing him. "You never have any positive things to say, do you? You're such a di—" He releases a soft hiss as he withdraws his hand, shaking it out to relieve the pain there. Teeth marks are present on his skin, bright red and slightly pulsing. "Under different circumstances, I think I'd be into that, but unfortunately, I'm not that into you either, dick. Point is: Finn, seeing you happy means the legit universe to me, but you need to take it easy. You can't just bail on us — on the band — and not participate, makes us all look pretty bad."

Headphones are pulled tightly over his ears but the volume was unfortunately down low enough to hear the mumbled words from the others. Despite how they teased him, seeing as he was the youngest—among other reasons—, he was well aware that they did care about him and what was going on within his personal life. Perhaps that was also why he hadn't dated in so long as well? 

Whenever he found someone, the others had complained and murmured about how he couldn't handle it. That apparently he could only focus on one thing at a time, that he needed to focus his attention on his career and not on the hassle of relationships. That was never the case, however, at least not until his current situation. He props his elbow upon the arm rest in the limo, dark eyes flickering with each movement of the vehicle.

Neither of them—Poe or Ben—had truly been in love, or at least he assumed that aspect was true. Poe had the occasional hook-up after a concert, whether with male or female counterparts, while Ben was in between Phasma and Hux though they tended to hook-up together at times. At least when the fierce redhead and demanding blonde could stomach each other's presence.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just — It's hard sometimes.. When you really, really miss someone and wanna spend all of your time with that person but can't because of your stupid job." Ivory teeth gnaw at the tender flesh of his plump lower lip, not glancing at either man, instead focusing on the bright lights that has stark contrast with the darkness of the night. "I know I shouldn't feel that way. At all. But it makes me wish I was just a normal guy that could do normal guy things without being stalked like I'm some—Some gazelle with a pack of lions chasing after me."

"Actually, lions travel in prides, dumb-fuck. Not packs." Ben offers the lad a smug grin, though the dark-skinned male doesn't so much as glance in his direction.

Poe, however, roll his eyes. "Asshole of the year goes to Benjamin Solo. Congratu-fucking-lations, man."

-

Two weeks pass with constant questions of his sanity from his supposed, two best friends in the universe. No matter how he explained the situation, they would never genuinely get it. There was no use even furthering the subject but almost every other day now they were constantly questioning him and whether or not his decision to remain in a long distance relationship was beneficial or not. Hell — they had even made him a chart listed with the Pros and Cons that he could only assume had been listed by none other than Poe. 

But he wouldn't think about that now. No, of course not. He had managed to weasel his way out of the next round of promotions back to California where his girlfriend was scheduled to graduate that afternoon. Though he was sure claiming to have the chicken pox was bound to come back and haunt him in the form of karma. Even so, he muses, it was definitely worth it in the end.

Despite being more than fifteen minutes late to the assembly, he had managed to arrive in one piece with only a handful of people recognizing him. Which was probably the only benefit for arriving late to anything when you were a favored celebrity in the media. He had been escorted rather high up in the crowd, seeing as the room was mostly filled to the brim with bawling parents and children who seem less than amused by the events occurring.

Dark eyes intently scan the crowd for the only face he was bound to recognize, attempting to move in alphabet order as they were seated. Finally, after a decent amount of time searching, he finds Rey and nearly beams at just the sight of her. Part of him wonders if she had managed to snag her phone and tucked it somewhere within the black robes she adorned and figured that he would live-text her from his view of the occasion so she could read it all later.

 **[ text: ]** i swear you can make anything look good, though i'm more fond of you dressed in that onesie your parents sent you a few weeks ago ;)

Fingers tap anxiously at his upper thigh as the ceremony continues to monotonously drone on, all the teachers just now finishing up the introductions. Perhaps there were perks to not completing college when he had the opportunity, high school graduation was boring enough by itself. He politely claps when the students are finally called toward the stage to accept their college diplomas.

 **[ text: ]** in case you've ever doubted my love for you, always remember that i came to your college graduation and nearly died of boredom in the first 30 minutes lmao

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium of drowsily dozing off, the announce utters the last of the 'J' last names. He attention is firm and attentive as he straightens up within his seat, patiently awaiting the call of Rey's last name. Which happens to be the second one called, thankfully, and he goes wild with glee.

"That's my girl, you guys! That's my girlfriend right there, you go, Rey! Told you, you could do it! You kicked college's ass, Peanut!" He shrieks as loud as his vocal cords will allow as he shoots up in his seat, receiving looks from those around him, shushes as well. "Sorry, my bad. That's my girl, though." He apologizes and garners more unwanted attention as he does so.

One teenager along with a small group of her friends surround him after the abrupt exclamation and he mentally groans and wishes that he would have kept his excitement silent. Plump lips offer them a warm smile as he searches for Rey who appears to be searching for him as well. He gestures wildly from his seat, her gaze shifting this way and that, before he thinks she lays eyes on him. Her dainty hand, appearing almost ant-sized, waves up at him as she makes her way back to her seat.

"—To if you don't want. It's okay." Comes one of the voices from the seat beside him.

He has no idea what she had been saying due to his lovely distraction but nods regardless. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Whatever you say." Soon there are shirts being thrust toward him, all different shades of color, as well as a thick black marker. "Oh.. Autographs? I can do that. Thanks for being fans, you guys." He commends with a smile as he takes the marker and proceeds to sign his name along the back of shirts or tiny slips of ripped paper.

"You're really nice in person." One girl absently comments as she offers the side of her arm to be autographed, "Really hot, too." 

Plump lips part to speak, opening and closing like a fish out of water for a moment, before he shrugs a halfhearted shoulder. "Thanks? I think? Nice meeting all of you. And, if you could do me a solid?" Some of the retreating forms steer backwards and stare at him curiously. "Keep it a secret that I'm here, yeah? I'm here to see my girlfriend and I don't need the paps showing up afterwards."

"You secret is safe with us." Spouts one girl who offers a simple salute before they all giggle and fast-walk back towards where their parents are staring at him with furrowed brows.

Starkiller Fleet was alive and well, he notes, as she returns his attention back to the ceremony. Starkiller Fleet happened to be the affectionate name of the band's official fan base — though he was certain there were a vast array of other names the fans could have gone with, he wasn't exactly sure why that one stood out. 

**[ text: ]** i'm so proud of you, peanut. look at you, all smiley and stuff down there. don't cry though, don't know how to handle seeing you cry. 

Nearly another thirty minutes passes until all the hundred or so students had successfully waltzed across the stage. He rises and claps for the graduates—mostly for Rey, and also for the finality of the event—and absently chants Rey's name which, once more, garners peculiar looks, mostly from the elderly couple that sits a few seats in front of him. Not that he cared, his cherished girlfriend was taking a step forward in the real world, and nothing could ruin this for them. 

Once the group disperses behind the curtains leading toward where they were to exit, he hurriedly leaps from his seat and tugs on a pair of thick shades, bowing his head toward the ground in an attempt to hide from those who may recognize him. Not that he didn't adore his fans, he did, but he was on a mission and didn't want to be interrupted when he was congratulating Rey on her successful graduation. 

**[ text: ]** rey? text me where you are, alright? i'll come to you, i'm just trying avoid, y'know, the fans 

**[ text: ]** go out the exit at the very back, yeah? everyone's leaving out the front and it's way too crowded to even move out here. see you in a minute :3 

Finn shoves the phone deep within his pockets and manages to shove his fingers deep within the loose jeans as well. He attempts to remain as discreet as possible, only glancing up to make sure he was going in the right direction. He meanders through the throng of people crowded around and eventually makes it to the exit, pushing through the double doors to find it completely empty outside. 

He walks toward where the sidewalk is located, assuming that maybe she had gotten caught up in the crowd as well. Which was okay, minus the fact that he was more than excited to see her after having gone nearly a month or so without seeing her in person. He startles with a yelp of surprise when he feels a form attach itself to his back, arms sliding neatly around his neck while the legs securely latch around his waist. 

"I can't believe I actually did it. And you came, just like you promised." Comes that saccharine, soft voice that tickles his ear with each breath she takes. 

Finn shifts his head in an attempt to capture a glimpse of her and nearly melts at the sight of ivory teeth stretching out in an impossibly broad smile. "I'm so proud of you, Rey! See? Never doubt yourself. You did it, and all by yourself too. Told you relaxing and actually leaving your apartment would help. I never doubted you, for the record. I know you, and I know what you're capable of." She hops down from his back and her turns to her, his smile mirroring hers in intensity. "That's my girl." He states fondly as he tugs her into a warm embrace, desiring nothing more than to hold her close. 

"You're crushing me, Finn." Her words are muffled against the fabric of his shirt as she speaks, though her fingers are clutching at the back of his shirt, anchoring him to her. "I just wish my parents could have made it. That would have made it all the more perfect." 

His shirt is slightly damp and he knows it's from her tears. He reluctantly withdraws from the embrace to stare down at her, her countenance instantly shifting to the ground, hazel hues staring at the heels she adorns. She releases a sniffle, which is probably the most heartbreaking sound he has ever heard. Dark fingers tilt her chin up until their gazes lock, and he smiles reassuringly at her. Both of his hands gingerly cup her cheeks, thumbs brushing the droplets off her freckled skin. 

"Today is supposed to be a happy day, Rey. Please don't cry. I was scared this was gonna happen.. Rey — don't, please?" His tone deepens slightly as he once more brushes the tears away, her cheek flushing considerably and gaze glassy. 

When she chuckles softly he decides that she has officially lost it, "I'm not crying because I'm sad, Finn. I'm crying because I'm just so, so happy." She squeezes an arm between their bodies to swipe along her moistened skin, offering him a grateful smile nonetheless. "My parents are coming tomorrow, something about their flight or something had gotten canceled last minute. S'no big deal, really." 

"Trust me, I have something planned that'll definitely make up for that. Don't worry your pretty little head, Peanut. I got you." 

And he does, he truly does. 

\- 

Needless to say after watching more Star Trek episodes than probably necessary, it was finally time to leave in order to make their reservations. However, when Finn initially makes the call to the limo, Rey snatches his phone away and tosses it haphazardly onto her couch. 

"You always talk about wanting to be a normal person, but then you always insist on calling the limo to come pick us up." Scolds the brunette as she strolls toward the small closet beside the front door, retrieving her most favored hoodie from the bunch. 

Finn hums his contentment as she tugs it on over her head, "You still have that? Is it bad that I'm kind of actually surprised or—?" 

"What? You assumed I'd auction it off on eBay or something? Ye of little faith." Once more she's clicking her tongue but this time she opens the front door, towing him along with her. "Traffic can be crazy at night sometimes, so I figure walking would be the best option." 

"I haven't actually walked anywhere in a really, really long time. But if I'm going to walk to dinner with anyone, I'm more than happy that it's you and not one of the guys." 

Hands naturally meet in the middle as the two begin their stroll down the apartment steps and toward the direction of the restaurant. Finn wasn't too worried about being spotted, especially when it was relatively late and most of the paparazzi had no idea where he was located. His fingers offer her hand a warm squeeze, shifting his gaze to her countenance. 

"I'd assume that with rock hard abs like yours, that you would have probably at least hit the gym, maybe.. Four times a week?" Rey states with an intrigued grin playing upon her lips, playfully bumping shoulders with the man. 

"Oh, yeah. I do. The gym and I are actually best friends. We go way back, since middle school." Of course that is mainly sarcasm seeing as he barely hit the gym anymore; too much to do on his schedule. "But, no. My managers have me on this crazy diet and I have to take these disgusting vitamins every morning or they'll literally kill me." 

For a moment she stares at him decisively, her brows furrowing tightly together, before shrugging it off with a shoulder: "Were you always this lazy growing up or—? That still doesn't explain how you managed to stay so fit." 

"Hey! I wasn't lazy growing up, I just didn't have many chores. I literally grew up thinking my mom was more into cleaning than she was my dad. Like for instance—.. I kept having this thought that I would walk in on her in the kitchen one day making out with the broom or something. That's honestly how bad it was." 

Her little nose crinkles in disdain at the thought but she laughs nonetheless. "Is that why you're so bloody eccentric then? Because of your mum?" 

"I have a love-hate relationship with you when you use big words. Sometimes I don't get it, but even then, it's still kind of hot." He winces slightly as he didn't mean to speak those words aloud, having rarely called her any term other than beautiful or gorgeous. "But sure, yeah." 

"I suppose my dad was eccentric, too. In his own little way, at least. He has this weird talent where he makes this one noise that drives me mental, but he thinks it's funny, so I guess it's okay. He also collects bows and arrows, so I pretty much grew up learning archery without really wanting to." Rey admits as she steers them at the bend of the block to get them back on the path they needed to take. 

"But that's so cool, why would you not want to do that? At least you grew up with stuff like that. I grew up with my dad's old guitar and— Well, actually, that's about it. I pretty much self-taught myself and almost wanted to quit, the callouses hurt like hell, and I didn't think it was worth it." Rey nods her regards and offers his hand a warm squeeze. "I always knew 'practice makes perfect' would pay off somehow. Just never would have imagined I'd have my face plastered on billboards or people who carry around posters for me to sign. It's surreal." 

"Yeah, but you can put your talent to use. The only time I've ever used archery was when I was, and don't laugh," she warns the male with a pointed scowl: "A girl scout." Finn chuckles to himself but she continues nonetheless. "I had been the first to earn my badge, actually, but after that? There was no use whatsoever." 

Thoughtfulness crosses his countenance as he ponders that thought. Ultimately he winds up shrugging and chuckling once more as he leads her toward the glass door of the restaurant, holding it open, and motioning for her to enter first. She does so, of course, with a mock curtsy before they meet with the hostess who promptly asks if they had proper reservations. 

Finn pointed out that, yes, in deed, they did and the woman seats them at a table near the center of the restaurant. Rey glances about timidly at the amount of people that surrounds them, he notices, and he frowns at that. Even though there were virtually no paparazzi out, he knew she was still cautious about being caught on camera and put in some tabloid for others to discover who she was and every detail about her life. 

Even though he was familiar with the likes of the business, he still maintained as much privacy as he possibly could. Everyone knowing where you're going, what you're doing, and who you're doing it with gets tiresome, especially when it involves your family. He can't recount the number of times he had been shamelessly followed to his parents' home back in New York. No matter what he did or how politely he asked, the paparazzi still did whatever it was their little hearts desired. Though he supposes they did stay true to their passion in life. Snooping. 

"Rey? Are you okay?" He asks inquisitively with a quirked brow; there was something off in her expression and he had known her long enough to note such changes on her countenance. "Is it too fancy for you? We could always go somewhere else, if you want?" 

Tanned fingers reach for the hem of the hoodie to tug it forcefully from her form until her simple dress is exposed to those around her. It was a knee-length dress in the color of beige that fit loosely around her form with intricate designs etched onto it. Her hands go to her hair, patting down the stray strands that stick up through her ponytails, and releases a soft sigh. 

"You told me to dress casual, Finn. Look at everyone else. I feel entirely under-dressed." She hisses in a nearly silent voice as the waiter comes around to offer them champagne and a long-list of other alcoholic beverages that Finn wasn't too concerned with. 

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the room regardless.. If you don't feel comfortable, we could leave — It won't cost a thing to cancel the reservations? We could just get some take-out and crash on your couch." Suggests the darker-skinned male as he motions towards where the entrance was, glancing back at her for confirmation. 

With a soft sigh, the brunette visibly relaxes before his eyes. "It's not even that I care what I dress like or what I even look like, it's just—.. I'm obviously not a supermodel or even a socialite for that matter, and I don't want to make you look bad." 

Bewilderment crosses his countenance as he blanches at the woman, nearly choking as he absently sips at the champagne within his glass. "You've gotta be kidding me. Am I being Punk'd? Are you in on this?" He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and eyes her for a moment. "Do you really think I care about status? All I care about is you and being around you. I don't care if you wear some designer dress or go to elite parties. I love you because you're you. Being Rey is enough for me." 

Silence lapses between them and he awkwardly clears his throat as if pleading for her to say something. He sips anxiously at his champagne, eyes glancing down at the menu splayed at before him. For a moment he contemplates speaking once more to reassure the beautiful brunette that had captured his attention since he first laid eyes on her while the other knew that perhaps he should just remain quiet and allow her a chance to speak without interference. 

"I love you, too." 

Almost as if having deja vu from the first day they met, he chokes on his champagne, earning thoroughly annoyed looks from the patrons around him. His chest shakes as he coughs a few more times, the bewilderment evident upon his features. In the time they had spent together, she had—in very few words—, expressed her love towards him but never had she openly admitted it to his face. 

"Always did say you'd be the death of me." Dark cheeks are flushed a faint scarlet as he reaches across the table to take her hand in his, a simple gesture for the two of them. "I know, Rey. I think I always knew, and—And I've waited so long to hear that and now I just want to take you home and kiss you everywhere." 

"Turning up the heat in an expensive restaurant like this isn't exactly appropriate." And even though she scolds him, there is a devious grin playing upon her lips, her heeled foot gliding along his clothed calf muscle. 

"It's not even that expensive, I swear. It's pretty average in my opinion. So you, uh—" Once more he foot travels along the muscle of his leg and he clears his throat. "You have nothing to worry about." 

\- 

Everything had come relatively quick after they had ordered their food. Rey had closed her eyes and randomly picked whatever on the menu, insisting she would be adventurous and try anything. Finn had decided to go with whatever she wanted, insisting they could enjoy the meal together, which earned a snort from Rey. 

Cordon Bleu was delicious, was the first thought that undoubtedly came to mind, as he uses his fork and knife to cut it into smaller pieces. Rey proceeded to stare at it curiously for a moment, her head canting to the side, before she glanced to survey Finn and what he was doing. She had uttered something along the lines of 'why do expensive places give you such small portions?' and it was more than enough to make him snicker. 

When she first tried the entree, the sound she made was absolutely sinful, the way her lips curled around the fork and how the moan awakened a dormant part of his form. It was wrong, he knew, but he could only vaguely imagine what else could ease those sounds from her deliciously red lips. Needless to say, most of the date was Finn gauging her reaction, smiling at every contented hum and exclamation of deliciousness she had to offer. 

When the meal was over and they were offered dessert, they had both declined, mumbling about how full they were even though Rey had previously been complaining about lack thereof. The waiter was prompt with the printing of the bill, placing it into the leather, black book, and sliding it across the table. Rey instinctively makes a grab for it but it intercepted by Finn who chuckles nervously upon opening it and looking at the price. 

"I'm not letting you pay, Finn, you paid last time." Rey states defensively as she reaches for the small slip of paper Finn had rested upon the table as he makes a grab to retrieve his wallet from his blazer pocket. 

"If I were you, I definitely wouldn't look at that bill. I don't think you'll like it." Was it bad that he was wincing at just the thought of how utterly startled she would be by the price? Probably. But he can't resist the small frown that forms upon his lips. 

"Finn," she hisses as she snatches the bill from the inside of the small, leather book, groaning at the price: "You said it wouldn't be expensive, Finn." 

Nervous laughter. "Technically, err, that's not what I said. What I said was it wouldn't be _that_ expensive. But I'm paying anyway. It'd be wrong to let you pay, especially on your big day. I'd always dreamed of graduating college and well, didn't have much of a plan after that." 

Are you really trying to change the subject?" Murmurs the brunette as she hunches within the leather seat. "I feel like I owe you now." 

A deeper frown forms upon his lips as he attempts to explain himself. "I know you don't need me to, but I just want to take care of you. If that means buying you dinner at an awesome restaurant then that's what I'll do..." She crosses her arms and pouts. "Okay, fine. Next time I'll let you choose the place and, if you just wanna hit up Pizza Hut or Subway, we can do that?" 

Why was it always so hard to resist the pout? 

"You're unbelievable sometimes," She chuckles, however, and the tension eases up between them. "It's okay, Finn, but just this once. I wouldn't even be able to afford this if you weren't here. Truth is: I'd probably just order a salad or something and ditch before the waiter can get a hold of me." 

"Since when are you a rebel, Rey?" 


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say that i love you all ? <3
> 
> Lemme know if there's anything specific you wanna see in the story, by the way? I'll be willing to write just about anything. :p x
> 
> ( mistakes are all mine, will edit later. xx )

Slithers of light peer in through the thin blinds shielding the window, the tell-tale sign that morning was upon the duo. Smooth skin is illuminated in the otherwise dark room, the light casting a faint glow on her lashes and exposing the strands of auburn within her chocolate locks. Rey was still in the tranquil bouts of the slumber, and appeared to be experiencing the most pleasant of dreams if the tiny smile upon her lips is anything to go by.

Silent yawns spew from plump lips and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand when he cautiously moves to sit up against the headboard, not desiring to disturb her. Instead he leans over to the nightstand for the remote control resting there, tensing when the bed creaks as he shifts his weight, before turning on the television to see what was on.

He eagerly turns down the volume until it's no less than a faint murmur, returning his attention to the sleeping form beside him once more. The glow upon her countenance makes her appear practically ethereal, the way her lips are slightly parted, and her how her lashes rest upon her cheeks. Without thinking, and much on their own accord, he brushes back the wispy hairs that frame her face, a soft hum spewing from the brunette as he does so.

Dark eyes revert to the television screen and he releases a soft groan at what was there. There were multiple photographs flashing across the screen from the graduation and the date from the night before, the words bolded on the screen reading: ' ** _Is this the mystery girl_**?' He hears her shift once more in her sleep, her slender arm winding around his torso. Goes to show that being cautious is basically a waste of time.

His phone upon the nightstand vibrates and he swiftly snatches it up to read the contents of the text:

 **[ text: ]** so much for being discreet, eh ? ;)

 **[ text: ]** who the fuck takes a secret date in one of the hot spots of la anyway?

 **[ text: ]** use that attractive head of yours and t-h-i-n-k. i know you got it in ya, finnley. ;)

Another groans emanates from deep within his throat when he hears a soft, inquisitive sound from the mop of chocolate locks below him. When he glances down, his gaze locks with sleep-hazed, hazel hues along with a tiny crescent of a smile. Dainty fingers trail along the bare expanse of his chest for a moment before she rests her palm upon where his heart was located.

"Morning, Finn." She breathes quietly, propping herself up on her elbow, offering him a toothy smile.

"Morning to you, Peanut. Took you long enough." He teases lightheartedly as he temporarily forgets the current issue at hand. Hands carelessly toss the phone towards the bottom of the bed, not concerning himself over the messages left by Poe: "I swear you don't sleep, I think you actually hibernate."

Mock laughter bubbles from her lips as she shifts her gaze to the television, eyes rolling in response. "You're absolutely hilarious, aren't you?" Hazel hues finally lock on the photos of her, adorning the hoodie Finn had permanently allowed her to borrow, and falls back against the pillows with a groan. She buries her face within her hands for a moment before slicking her hair back down, glancing at him with a frown: "It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?"

"Was hoping it would be later rather than sooner, but it's a not a big deal, I swear." Finn reassures as he takes her hand in his, offering it a warm squeeze: "None of them know a thing about you yet and they don't have to know, as long as no one tells them who you are. Though I guess this requires elaborate costumes, huh?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rey murmurs in response as she props herself up against the headboard, one of her legs slanting on top of latter's. "Though if you're serious, you could always be Batman, and I could be Catwoman? Not sure I have the body for the catsuit, though." Perhaps taking the lighthearted route would be ideal?

"You'd look good in anything, Rey. How many times do I have to tell you? Though if you wore a catsuit, I swear I'd never let you out of the apartment. Ever. If I couldn't handle seeing you in something that sexy, no one else can either. And I'd rather keep you to myself for as long as I can. Like now? We're not leaving the bed, at all, it's not like we have any plans today, right? Can't we just lay in bed all day so I can bask in your ambiance?"

A sharp inhale leaves him blinking wildly as the woman detaches from his form and effectively out of bed. "I completely forgot my parents are coming over this evening. And, as much as I'd love to cuddle you and kiss you until I can't breathe, we can't. Though I promise later we can?" Bare feet pad towards the bathroom, casting a parting glance over her shoulder: "Well? Are you coming or—? We could save water if we shower together? Not that, that's exactly what's on my mind right now." 

"Wait, wait— Rey, you— You're.. Yeah, actually, yeah. I'm coming." In record time he has successfully crawled out of bed and is stumbling toward her, the band of his sweatpants hanging dangerously low upon his hips. "Are you sure about this, though? I mean—This'll be the, err, first time doing this together? And I, well, I'm not sure I can handle seeing you like that without—.. Without, y'know." Hands motion vigorously to his lower half as he follows her into the bathroom, eyes gazing at her form as she starts the shower, closing the curtain to give him a pointed look.

Instead of responding, however, she maintains eye contact with him—though her cheeks flush a deep scarlet— and grasps the hem of her t-shirt. She sucks in a breath as she lifts it up and over her head, leaving her top half bare. He sucks in a breath, too, but for an entirely different reason. Lips part, suddenly feeling chapped and his mouth dry, as he attempts to form some type of coherent sentence but fails miserably. Instead he attempts to gaze solely upon her eyes, though the flush on his skin tells that he was glancing back and forth between her chest and her face.

"Rey—.." Is all he can manage to utter, his voice lower, huskier even, as he awkwardly stands there staring at her. Her small hands have a slight tremble to them as she hesitantly runs them along her abdomen to cover her breasts, self-conscious about her body. "You're beautiful— I just.." He wets his lips. Lids flutter to a close as he attempts to control the sensations erupting from beneath his sweats at the sight of her body. "Okay, okay. We'll do this. I'll turn around, okay? And you can get in first, then after I'll, uh, I'll come behind you." An amused snort from the brunette eases the tension that has formed between them and he face-palms. "I mean— You know what I mean."

All she does is nod and he turns around on his heel, silently pondering when he had become so lucky. Girls like Rey were one in a million, and he was grateful to have her. Multiple nights he stayed up pondering how he had managed to fall in love with such a beautiful soul, contemplating what she could possibly see in him other than a stammering idiot. But he never attempted to question love, of course not, because love was inexplainable and worked in the most bizarre ways at times.

He hears the crinkle of the shower curtain being pulled back and releases a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Fingers tug the sweats down his thighs, along with his boxers, until they pool around his ankles. He hesitantly steps out of them and makes his way towards the shower curtain, the sound of the water splashing against the tile enough to distract him from the tension turning his legs to lead.

"I, uh— I'm coming in, just a warning. I won't look, I swear." Which was probably a lie, and he figured she knew it too based on the soft chuckle that spews from behind the curtain.

When he first steps in, his lids are tightly clenched, and he only opens them when he needs to close the curtain. Feet shuffle forward, dark hues glancing down at the slight curve of her backside, before taking a deep breath and winding his arms around her waist. She sighs at the warmth of his skin and leans back against him, her hands resting upon his. He whispers saccharine words against her skin, lips placing chaste kisses in their wake.

-

Soft music plays throughout the quaint living room area as the two zoom past each other in an attempt to clean the clutter. All of it mostly consists of text books, notebooks, and a variety of notes sprawled across the floor and the coffee table alike. Only the toys and dog bed were left in their residing places, as well as the picture frames she had yet to put onto the empty walls.

Dark hands linger on one of the paintings that captures his attention; its background is obsidian, though there are hints of faint white and blue littering the scene. Fingers brush over the textured painting and he hums his approval. There was a lonesome man at the very top of a skyscraper, standing up at the highest point, with a few scattered buildings at the very bottom of it. Sometimes it was lonely at the top, he understood perfectly.

"What are you looking at—Oh." Her hand rests upon his shoulder, and she hums her contentment. "Yeah, I liked it too. Something about it, I just—I get it. Years and years of being in a foster home was probably the loneliest few years of my life, even though I was surrounded by tons of other kids."

His hand reaches for hers and he offers silent regards as he glances back up at her. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Rey. I know I've said it before, but—But they're missing out. You're beautiful, successful, anything anyone could ever want in a person. And, well.." He offers a small, reserved smile in her direction: "You don't have to ever worry about feeling lonely again, not when I'm around. I'm here for life, and you're stuck with me. I hope you're okay with that because I don't want to leave you — ever."

Another moment is spent looking at the painting before she returns her attention back to Finn, offering him a small smile: "Should I throw it out then? S'not like I need it anymore if I have tall, dark, and handsome here, do I? Should I invest in some badass, rock star painting then? Maybe photoshop a peanut onto your face and put it on a canvas and put it up? Not that I need to photoshop it on, your head is peanut-shaped enough."

"You know what? I thought we were having a moment here, but nope. My peanut head is offended, and I'm offended too. Hurt the heart, Rey, hurt right here." His idle hand rests upon his heart, forming a small first, and thumping the area with a feigned pout.

Cherry red lips split into a broad grin as she leans forward to press a tender kiss to his temple, gliding her lips along his skin until she reaches his ear. "All better?" She breathes softly, breath warm and smelling faintly of the blueberry muffins they had ate early.

"You have no idea."

-

"What if they hate me? I feel like they're going to hate me, Rey. Do they even listen to our music? Ah, crap. What if they think I'm some sort of scoundrel?" Nervous rambling was one of his weaker points, he muses, but how can one not have an existential crises when meeting someone's parents?

Eyes roll. "Finn," he continues aimlessly rambling. "Finn, honestly. They're going to love you and all you have to do is be yourself. And you're not a scoundrel, Peanut, stop saying stuff like that." She scolds with a click of her tongue. "Though you probably shouldn't look my father in the eye, he can be a bit intimidating sometimes."

Finn groans once more: "Is that supposed to be reassuring? Is he going to size me up? Is your mom going to ask a billion questions? Should I just give the beauty queen answer?" 

Tanned hands reach upward to cup the male's cheeks, hazel hues searching his for a sign that he was paying the utmost attention to her. "Remember what you told me? What you do when you're nervous?" He nods simply. "Then just do that, yeah? Think about me and — well.. If you happen to do well, I'll cuddle you and be the small spoon for once?"

"Deal. Deal, deal, and deal." Probably more 'deals' than necessary but Rey had always been insistent on being the big spoon when they cuddled and, as much as he adored pleasing her, it tended to make him feel like less of a man. Stupid, he muses, but that would soon be remedied.

She grins, teeth sinking into her lower lip, before she leans forward to press a warm kiss to his lips. "They'll be here in fifteen, so just be brave. Okay?" She offers him a pat on his shoulders before shifting on her feet towards the kitchen area: "Finn? Make yourself useful. Come help me set the table will you?"

"Coming!" He responds from the small living room area, ThreePio walking toward him with his teeth exposed. "You, no. Stop that." Cue the growl from the little trembling dog. "I'm pretty much your father now, so we have to get along at some point." Another noise emanates from the floor and he crouches down, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a tiny treat, offering it to the snarling dog. Almost instantaneously the canine resorts to tail- wagging, leaning forward to sniff the treat within his hand. 

"Good boy. See? I'm not bad, I'm a good guy. I swear." He allows the little animal to gently take the treat from between his fingers, his hand hesitantly offering it a soft pat upon the head. "Success." He murmurs to himself as he straightens, strolling towards the tiny kitchenette to lend Rey a hand.

Hazel hues give him a knowing stare as she thrusts a few plates towards him, an affectionate smile twitching upon her lips. "I heard you, by the way, when you were talking to ThreePio." An amused chuckle spills from her lips as she reaches for the spoon inside of the pot of mashed potatoes, stirring the substance.

"I don't know how you even do that. It's like you have supersonic bat hearing or something. S'kind of weird." He murmurs with a small frown as he places the plates in their designated area on the table. "Force of will, maybe?"

"Maybe? Or maybe you just a lot louder than you think you are?"

"That—... I think you're onto something there, actually. Probably my life story, Peanut." An amused hum echoes from beside him as he pulls out a chair, turning it backwards, and plopping unceremoniously onto the seat. He leans forward on it, almost tipping over—to which the female snorts—, and rests his chin upon his folded arms.

An oven mitt clad hand is transferring the baking dish from the oven to bring to the small table, leaning forward to take a whiff of the pleasing aroma. "I should teach you how to cook one day, at least when I'm confident you're not going to magically destroy the kitchen and have my flat spontaneously explode in flames."

She leans forward as she steps away from the table, leaning on her knees to gaze upon those dark, affectionate eyes. He glances down momentarily at her lips, watching as her ivory teeth makes an appearance, before he offers a nod. "Yeah, yeah, I would actually like that. Though I can't make any promises. Used to my mom doing all the cooking back home, and then we have personal chefs at our homes, so I never have to worry about accidentally setting my microwave on fire."

"You're a mummy's boy, aren't you?" Plump lips part to speak but are quickly closed when she speaks once more. "Definite mummy's boy." Giggles erupt from her lips as she bops him on the nose, bringing a frown to his lips.

"Rey.. I'm not a—a 'mummy's boy,' at all." It was a poor attempt at her accent but it brings amusement to her hazel hues regardless, lips pursing firmly into a line, as if she were genuinely hurt by the jab.

She rolls her eyes, offering him a playful shove, before returning back to the kitchen to retrieve another dish to place upon the table. "Y'know, Finn, I don't actually sound like that."

"You actually do sound like that, and it's cute as hell. Your accent is literally the best thing I have ever heard in my entire life—legit." Finn hums as he inhales the scent wafting from the next dish, mouth nearly watering, as he reaches across the table, hands attempting to reach the dish. He earns a pointed look from Rey, who ends up smiling smugly, before he backs his hand away in silent yearning. "I haven't even tasted your cooking yet and I'm already in love."

"Be careful with that, you may reach maximum capacity of loving me, and who knows what'll happen then?" She teases lightheartedly as she finally leans down to place a warm kiss to his lips, letting her mouth linger there for a moment, before she withdraws to sink her teeth into her lower lip.

"Not possible, at all. Never gonna happen. Sorry."

All of a sudden there is a sound from the front of the room, the hushed drone of the door bell being pressed, along with audible shuffling from the door. Dark eyes widen considerably as he stares into Rey's calmer, more collected ones, and he's absently grabbing at her slender wrist to tow her back towards him. She rolls her eyes and plucks his fingers from around the appendage, turning on her heel to approach the front door.

"You coming, Finn?" She inquires, casting a glance over her shoulder, as she strolls toward the front door with Finn scrambling to trail behind her, much like a lost animal.

"Yeah, I am, yeah. I just—I'm nervous all of a sudden." He holds her hand, and she glances down at the clamminess there. "I just don't want them to hate me, is all."

"You literally overreact all the time, Finn. Nothing bad is going to happen, and they're going to absolutely love you. You just need to relax," whispers the brunette as she hovers her hand on the brass door knob. His hands abandon her hand in favor of resting upon her shoulders, offering them a squeeze, and she snorts at the action. "We're not an old married couple meeting up with old friends from high school." 

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Finally she twists the brass door knob when he reluctantly removes his hand from her shoulders in favor of just hovering contently behind her, his hands faintly moving along her slender waist. Finn releases a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding when the door finally swings on its rickety hinges to reveal a tanned, rather short woman who stood just below Rey's collar bones, with an incredibly tall fair-skinned male with electrifying blue eyes.

"Do not just stand there, child, come hug your mum." Small hands usher the taller of the two female's toward her, though the brunette has to crouch slightly so the smaller can wrap her arms around her torso. "Chewie, say something, do not just glare at the poor boy."

Finn awkwardly wavers from foot to foot, fingers scratching at the side of his head, uncertain as to what to say to either of the two. Rey casts a glance over his shoulder, nodding her head in the direction of her adopted parents, which is more than enough to spring him into action. He offers a nervous chuckle as he steps forward to offer his hand toward the towering man, who eyes his hand warily for a moment, before shaking it with a grunt.

"So, um. Mum? Dad? This is Finn, from the Starkillers. Y'know — one of the guys from the concert I was dying to see? Uh, Finn? This is my mom, and, well, my dad." 

Small hands reach out to find Finn's, offering them a warm squeeze. "You are a good man, I can see it in your eyes." Comments the tiny woman with a subtle smile twitching across her lips: "You can call me Mama Maz, if you would like. Mrs. Kanata seems too formal for my daughter's future husband to address me by."

A soft cough echoes from the side of him, the brunette flushing a deep crimson, as she averts her gaze. When she glances up she offers her mother a look as if asking 'did you really have to say that in front of him?' While the considerably older woman just offers a knowing look, and that was when Finn came to the realization that the woman was wise beyond words and probably knew exactly what was going on within their minds without either of them voicing it. Mothers.

Maz directs her attention upward toward her husband, her skinny neck bending at an impossible angle, to nudge him in his side. The man makes another noise in response to the action but speaks nonetheless, "You can call me Carlton, though Maz insists on calling me Chewie."

"Ah, yes. See, look." Her tiny arm extends to pat him upon his plump stomach, offering a snicker in response to the sight: "All he does is eat when we are home, his stomach explains the name thoroughly." The man makes a noise in response and the small woman rolls her eyes—perhaps something Rey had learned from her—and clicked her tongue. "Now, now. You are well aware it's true and you always refuse the diets that the doctor recommends for you. Tell him, dear, he will always listen to you."

"I—" Rey glances toward Finn who watches the scene in utmost intrigue, "Would you like to come in? I have dinner on the table and I don't want it to get cold or something. I used your recipe, mum." Her face lights up considerably and the woman allows herself entry, the man having to duck in order to bypass the door frame. "You two know where the kitchen is, I, uh—I have to talk to Finn for a moment, if that's okay?" She receives a dismissive hand motion from her mother and she turns to close the door.

When she turns back to face Finn, the dark-skinned male is grinning profusely, the glint in his eyes making her groan. "Oh, this is golden. Your parents?" He releases a chuckle and receives a scowl from Rey, whose cheeks are scorching brighter than ever: "Your parents are the best." He hears the pleasant barking of ThreePio from near the kitchen, assuming her parents were keeping the tiny furball company.

She buries her face in her hands then, "I think I'm going to disintegrate in embarrassment." Mumbles the brunette as she peeks at Finn through the slits in her fingers.

"You think this is bad? Just wait till you meet my parents, Rey."

-

Before the beginning of dinner, the dark-skinned male had made an excuse that he needed to use the bathroom, earning a small frown from Rey. Nonetheless she recovered quickly with a small smile as engages her parents in conversation about her graduation and how it was okay that they weren't there, among other things that were undoubtedly probably about Finn.

When he reaches the bathroom, he pulls the phone from within his pocket, quickly texting Poe in an attempt to receive some type of guidance.

 **[ text: ]** poe ? hey ? plz respond, i need some advice ffs

 **[ text: ]** thanks for interrupting my jacuzzi experience, finnley. tf is it?

 **[ text: ]** i'm meeting her parents. tonight. actually, like, right now.

 **[ text: ]** txting me from the dinner table? you bad, bad boy.

 **[ text: ]** no? what? that's rude, i'd never. i'm hiding out in the bathroom for now 

**[ text: ]** want some advice? here's the best piece anyone could give you: don't fuck up.

 **[ text: ]** poe.. poe, that's not helping. you know me, i'm bound to muck up.

 **[ text: ]** that sounds more like a finn problem, definitely not a poe problem ;)

 **[ text: ]** cmon man, you're my best friend.. i need better advice than that.. 

**[ text: ]** chillax, think about anything. just don't, for christs sake, bring up how you guys make out or anything stupid af like that.. maybe then youll survive the not without daddy beating your ass for corrupting his daughter

 **[ text: ]** because i would definitely bring that up?

 **[ text: ]** hey, you txted me for advice. i'm just the bringer of solace.

 **[ text: ]** thanks, dude.

 **[ text: ]** always here for you, buddy ;)  <3

That wasn't reassuring at all, mused the male, as he grips onto the side of sink counter. Dark eyes stare at his reflection, mentally giving himself a pep talk, before he runs the water and splashes the coolness upon his face to ease the flushed skin there. He would find a way to impress her parents, he would, even if it meant embarrassing himself and having to hide his face in shame for the remainder of the evening.

He would do it. Do it for Rey. Make her happy, see that smile on her lips, earn the privilege to be the big spoon and cuddle the fuck out of her. All he had to do was reply when spoken to and not manage to ramble about how he wishes to spend a future with Rey and marry her so she's Mrs. Rey Storm and have children with her and would love to spend the rest of his life with her.

Scratch that. He was sure her father had probably brought his bow and arrow with him on the car ride here. Quite possibly being murdered for speaking so openly about his intentions probably wasn't the route to take. He dries his hand on the small towel hanging up before he makes his leave, determined to get through the night.

When he returns to the table, he sees the sight of Rey pouring herself a glass of wine, swallowing it all down instantaneously. When hazel hues connect with his own eyes, she sighs gratefully, pouring him a glass as well. She knew he was having a mental breakdown in the bathroom, obviously, and by the look in Mama Maz's eyes, she was more than aware as well. Women and intuition.

"We do not bite, child, though I can not make promises that Chewie won't." Maz states reassuringly as she gestures for him to sit, he does so immediately, placing a hand upon Rey's upper thigh, offering it a squeeze. "Ah, ah, ah." Her spindly little finger points in his direction, eyes narrowing slightly, and he clears his throat and instead reaches for the glass presented to him.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Comes the deadpan of the century from her father, cerulean hues practically staring through his soul, and then some.

Great. The question he had been contemplating ever since before they had arrived. "I, uh—I intend to love her for always and eternity and swear I'll never hurt her." It's said almost defensively and he downs his glass of wine before refilling it to the brim. Fingers nervously pull at the collar of his chest, feeling the familiar constriction of nerves getting the best of him.

"Daddy, I don't think that, um—We should have 'the talk' here and now. Maybe after dinner?" Rey offers weakly with a glance at her mother who places a hand upon his shoulder, the man relaxing into the touch.

"Yes, she is right, Chewie. We must not frighten the boy before we even get to properly know him, yes?" Maz covers quickly and the man grunts as he picks up his fork to aimlessly stab at the lasagna upon his plate. "You're a singer, I hear, and hopefully a good one since we paid for my darling Rey here to go see you perform."

"Something like that, yeah. I guess so. Though I wouldn't say I'm the best or anything, because I'm really not." Hands raise defensively as he speaks, shaking his head. "But I'm really, really glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Minutes pass by like that, the occasional laugh being shared, and the stories of Rey as a child making her skin a permanent scarlet flush. Not that he minded, of course not, whenever he was nervous he just took another sip of wine and continuously refilled it until he found it hard to focus.

"I just love your daughter so much, Mama Maz.. She's just so pretty and perfect and—Have you always worn glasses like that?" Rey punches him beneath the table and he whines low in his throat, shifting his swaying head in her direction: "Should I s-sing to you now or—Or would your mom not like that?" Amusement flickers in her mother's gaze while her father watches intently with a narrowed gaze. " _Lovin' you~ Is easy cuz you're beautiful_ ~ You know it, too, don't ya'? How can you not?" 

"Finn,"

" _Lovin' you.. Is all I wanna do~ La, la, la, la, la.. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_ ~" He continues nonetheless as he reaches for her hands, offering them both warm kisses before he warms up his voice to hit the high note that Chewie is covering his ears for and Rey is shaking her head profusely against: " _AaaAaaaAhhhh_.." His voice is shrill and off key as he sings, laughter bubbling from his lips, as he stares at Rey who can't help but giggle despite the look upon her countenance.

"Please refrain from touching my daughter in front of me in any way, shape, or form. And, please, whatever you do.. Never do that, whatever that was, again. I think I'm going deaf." Chewie mumbles as he shifts the gravy boat to pour onto his mashed potatoes, grumbling to himself about the stupidity of boys in this generation.

"It was lovely, wasn't it, dear?" Maz hums contently as she eyes the young woman who looks positively mortified as she stares at Finn with an unreadable expression. "I would love to hear him sing again, wouldn't you?"

Chewie and Rey both promptly with respond with a firm, "No." And the table lapses into awkward silence.

"How do you even get your hair in those loopy things like that, Rey?" Ponders Finn aloud as he runs his fingers throughout her chocolate locks, looking at the three buns at the back of her head.

Eventually Maz offers to turn in for the night, towing a fuming Chewie behind her, as she exits the residence with a kiss pressed to Rey's temple. She smiles and waves, along with a less than sober Finn, who blows kisses toward the petite woman. Her smile fades slightly as she closes the door with a hushed 'click!' All the male can do is pull her into an embrace, nuzzling his nose into her neck affectionately.

"You are such a bloody lightweight, Finn." She mumbles though her fingers find the back of his neck, gently stroking the wispy hairs at the nape of his neck.

An amused snort echoes from the male as he sways them from side to side to some invisible melody. "You gave me the wine," He hums as he places warm kisses against her neck, hearing her soft sighs in response.

"Who even gets drunk off wine?"

"Not me," retorts the male as he abruptly dips her before sending her twirling in a circle, tugging her back towards his chest with a wistful sigh.

"You're sort of cute when you're drunk."

"But I'm not drunk."

"What's my name, Finn?"

" _Perfection_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story !! It wasn't even supposed to be that long, honestly, but here it is.
> 
> Lemme know how I did ? Comments would make me happy :3 <3 xx


End file.
